Tate no Kitsune
by Danko234
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki un chico normal que vivía en Japón es invocado en un mundo en el que nunca pensó que podría ser parte. (Si, el sumario seguro es malo xD pero que le puedo hacer no sé qué poner aquí... Si quieren pueden pasar a leer ¡Ojalá les agrade!)
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! Este es posible el segundo fic que publique. Y a lo mejor los capítulos de este Fic serán más cortos, que de la historia principal que estoy escribiendo. Ya que esto será secundario y es posible que no sea actualizado con frecuencia… a lo mejor el título les puede decir sobre qué es el fic. Y si no, pues seguro que las etiquetas si te pueden decir sobre qué es. Bien, no alargo esto más. ¡Empecemos!**

**Prólogo**

*Click* *Click* era lo único que se escucha en una habitación. Era la típica habitación de una persona de 17 años, aunque eso podría cambiar si esa persona era un Otaku. La habitación tenía varios posters y varias figuras de muchos animes.

Todo parecía estar ordenado de cierta manera, a lo mejor es por su importancia. No se sabe a ciencia cierta, la persona dueña de todas esas cosas estaba al frente de un computador. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, un nombre algo extraño en el país que estaba. Más que nada porque su nombre al leerlo podía significar otra cosa, pero aún así no le daba importancia a eso, ya se había acostumbrado a que las personas pensarán eso y no le afectaba en nada.

Aún si desde pequeño había recibido ciertas burlas por ello. Por suerte tenía a sus padres con él, hasta que pasó cierto accidente. Así que vivía solo desde la muerte de sus padres. Casi de forma literal, había quedado al cuidado de una tía que tenía, si bien esa persona no era mala tenía tendencia ser una apostadora compulsiva. Casi nunca estaba en casa y Naruto tuvo que hacer muchas cosas por sí solo.

Sin embargo la persona que lo cuidaba nunca hizo nada malo contra él, pero no podía decir que la quería. Tampoco es como si la odiara, estaba en un punto medio por lo que no tenía problemas.

Pero, no todo puede ir siempre bien en su vida. Por alguna razón, siempre había algo que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo desde la muerte de sus padres. Y ya que no tenía a nadie que lo apoye en esos momentos, un día descubrió lo que más le gustaría. El anime y los mangas, era algo común en Japón, pero era un poco mal visto así que lo tenía que hacer a escondidas. No quería que le fuera aún peor si descubrieran que era algún Otaku.

Si podía mantenerse como una persona relativamente normal hasta el momento era porque leía mangas del género Shonen, le gustaba ver que esas "personas" no se rendían. Quería ser como ellos, pero no podía serlo esto era el mundo real y aquello era ficción. Sin embargo todo eso se volvía real para el cada vez que se ponía a leer, para él eso era lo más real que podría ver. Así que se podría decir que tenía un cierto cariño a esas historias, aunque, últimamente estaba leyendo novelas ligeras. Al inicio no sabía que existían pero, resultó ser que se usaba eso para poder hacer mangas y después podrían hacer alguna adaptación en un anime.

No es como si tuviera mucha experiencia en el mundo en el que decidió adentrarse, parecía muy extenso a simple vista. Así que se podría estar perdiendo de varias cosas referente a su cultura.

Cuando pudo descubrir la primera novela ligera, se había maravillado, era diferente tanto del manga y el anime. Tenían la mayoría de veces mayor profundidad e historia, eso fue lo que pudo pensar en un principio. Al final descubrió que todas las novelas que tenían manga y anime, siempre saltaban varias partes. No lograba entender el porqué, pero no le puso mucha importancia. Él quería simplemente disfrutar de ese mundo en donde podía desconectar del mundo real por lo menos unos minutos.

En su búsqueda de novelas ligeras, término encontrándose con varios de un género llamado Isekai. Al inicio no le parecía muy llamativo, pero fue un error. Terminó siendo uno de los géneros que más le gustaban junto al Shonen.

Pero, como nada de eso era gratis. Tenía que trabajar para poder conseguir todo lo que le gustaba. Así que con la poca experiencia de buscar trabajo se había conseguido un trabajo como ayudante en un puesto de ramen, le fue un poco difícil al inicio, no sabía cómo tratar con las personas. Aún así, el señor que lo había contratado era muy paciente con el rubio.

No sabía explicar el porqué de eso, tampoco preguntó sobre las razones. No sé quería hacer líos en su cabeza, eso no quitaba que estuviera agradecido con el señor Teuchi. Era de las mejores personas que podía haber conocido, junto a su hija Ayame. Ella lo trataba como un hermano menor, eso de algún modo le agradaba. Podía sentir que no estaba del todo solo en ese mundo.

Ya que era fin de Semana Naruto tenía los Domingos libres, así que aprovechaba en volver al mundo que dejaba atrás cuando era necesario estar en el exterior. Se encerraba en la habitación que tenía y perdía el sentido de las horas, leyendo y mirando.

Aunque, ya que tenía 17 años, no podía faltar a la escuela. El lugar principal donde recibía todo tipo de maltratos, por lo menos del lado masculino. Las mujeres nunca le hacían nada, más bien. Eran amistosas con él, Naruto pensaba que era por pena al ver que siempre lo trataban mal y ellas intentaban ser un pequeño consuelo. No entendía las razones de eso, el era una persona normal. Por lo menos a su vista, él tenía el cabello rubio que parecía casi dorado, tenía ojos azules como el cielo que parecían hipnotizar a las personas por cierto periodo de tiempo. Tenía unas marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes, al inicio pensó que serían una marca de nacimiento. Pero, por alguna razón tenían cierta sensibilidad al tacto. Si lo tocabas de cierta manera parecía que él podría ronronear, eso pudo descubrirlo junto a su madre cuando le hizo una pequeña caricia.

Aunque, eso fue unos días antes de que sus padres murieran. Así que, no sabía cómo calificar emocionalmente ese recuerdo.

—*Suspiro* me gustaría que el domingo no se acabe… oh, es cierto. Tenía que ir en busca de más novelas ligeras, supongo que iré dentro de un rato—. Dijo el rubio. Si bien ahora mismo no tenía mucho que hacer, no quería dejar su habitación ese día. Le daba cierta pereza tener que ir hasta ahí. Estaba a unos 20 minutos de su casa así que lo pensó por un momento. Ir ahí y poder leer nuevas cosas o quedarse y releer lo que ya tenía.

Decanto por la primera casi al instante, era un Otaku después de todo. No podía decir simplemente no a eso, podría descubrir algo que lo apege aún más, no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Así sin más el rubio fue a darse una ducha y a cambiarse, se vistió de forma sencilla. Se colocó una ropa deportiva, no es como si él hiciera ejercicio de forma seguida, de plano era algo que estaba de forma muy secundaria. Pero, de algún modo no perdía su estado físico. Se veía como si él hubiera entrenado toda su vida, cosa que no era así, eso era algo que nunca pudo conseguir respuesta. Y como siempre no se complicó, y decidió dejarlo de lado.

Naruto termino de alistarse y salió de su casa, ahora él tendría que pasar por cierto mártir. De algún modo llamaba la atención de las mujeres, tanto jóvenes hasta señoras que tenían hijos.

Eso último no lo comprendía para nada, el no era bueno con las chichas al momento que llegaba alguna para hablar con él. Se ponía un poco nervioso y decidía ignorarlas o dar alguna excusa para quitarlas de su camino. Sin embargo con las señoras, era otra cosa. No podía hacerlo de forma sencilla y rogaba con todo lo que podía que lo dejarán en paz. Si bien él tenía una gran convicción, no lo mostraba en público. Había algo que le decía que no sería bueno mostrar cómo era él, por lo que tomó esa sugerencia que aparecía en su cabeza y nunca lo hizo.

—_(Está bien, ¡tú puedes! Esto no es nada… comparado a lo que pase, solo son unas cuantas personas que quieren hablar… creo…)— se dijo mentalmente el rubio. _

Por azares del destino pudo salir de ahí sin que ocurriera mucha cosa, para Naruto era un logro. No siempre salía así, o mejor dicho nunca había salido así, por lo que celebrar un poco de forma silenciosa no le venía mal en ese momento.

Habiendo llegado a su destino, procedió a entrar y buscar lo que tenía en mente. Esperaba que tuvieran el nuevo volumen de la novela que estaba buscando, el autor de ella se tomaba mucho tiempo en actualizar. Así que como devoto a la serie que él hacía esperaba todos los días pacientemente, a que por lo menos diera una señal del próximo volumen. No es como si tuviera que hacer algo más de todas formas.

Al llegar a la sección de Isekai, se puso a buscar si estaba ahí. Lastimosamente no estaba, podrían suceder dos cosas. La primera era que no hay actualización y la segunda era que, se llevaron todo. Se deprimió un poco al pensar en eso, él había esperado poder encontrarlo. Aún así, decidió esperar a que algún día pudiera conseguirlo. No se rendiría tan fácil.

Pero, ya que estaba en ese lugar. —_(¿Porque no buscar más del mismo género? ¡No pierdo nada en hacerlo!)—_ Tal y como dijo, se fue en busca de algo que le llame la atención en la estantería. Habían varios títulos pero ninguno le llamó la atención, hasta que miró en un rincón del lugar. Y vio un libro un poco grueso, que no concordaba con los aspectos de los demás. —(_Eso es extraño, puede que se hayan olvidado acomodarlo… Bueno, miraré de que es. Puede que al final me guste...)—_. Con eso dicho tomó el libro y lo abrió.

El libro hablaba sobre cuatro Héroes uno que portaba una lanza otro un arco otro una espada y por último el del escudo. Decía que se convocaban a esos 4 Héroes para poder combatir algo llamado las olas donde venían muchos tipos de monstruos y ellos tenían que combatir en contra de ellos, Naruto cerró el libro. Ese pequeño texto que leyó le llamó la atención, así que decidió llevárselo, podría leerlo más agusto en casa.

—_Supongo que es hora de volver a casa… ¡No sin antes visitar a Teuchi-san!_— susurró. El estaba en su día de descanso y posiblemente sea el último día que trabaje ahí, sin embargo eso no lo sabía el rubio.

Después de salir del lugar fue directo al puesto de ramen. No era muy grande, pero se compensaba con la calidad de ramen que hacían ahí, de algún modo el Ramen que hacía Teuchi era el mejor ramen que podría existir para Naruto. Entró y pudo ver a Ayame, estaba limpiando las mesas que habían. Parecía que Teuchi no estaba por el momento. —(_A lo mejor tuvo que hacer algo de último momento)—. _Pensó el rubio. Aunque eso no tenía mucha lógica. Ya que era muy raro que él salga del lugar si él era el cocinero no podría irse así sin más.

Para quitarse las dudas que tenía decidió hablar con Ayame. —Hey, Ayame. ¿No has visto a Teuchi-san?—

La anteriormente llamada volteó al escuchar la voz familiar, sorprendiendo la un poco, no pensó que Naruto viniera, pero no es como si fuera extraño para ella. Ya que el de vez en cuando venía a comer en el lugar cuando tenía día libre. Suspiro un poco para sí mismo, el rubio estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo sacaba tanto tiempo para poder hacer sus cosas, si bien era un trabajo de medio tiempo. Eso de todos modos consumía tiempo, y al parecer el rubio tenía mucho de eso.

Al inicio no pensó que era así, ella pensaba que era por problemas con el dinero para poder pagar sus estudios o algo así. Ya que él parecía perdido cuando estaba buscando trabajo todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, Naruto miraba de lugar en lugar como si buscara algo, al dar una pequeña revisión a las cosas que hacía, pudo hacer una pequeña idea. Y se había acercado a él, cuando lo hizo el se notaba nervioso. Pero, después de unas palabras hablaba de forma normal. Y al final logró decirle el porqué estaba haciendo eso, y ella al ver que le hacía falta alguien que los ayude.

Lo habló con su padre y decidieron contratarlo. Naruto al principio no se lo creyó, pero parecía que están un poco feliz al poder trabajar. Luego de eso descubrieron que no era muy bueno atendiendo a las personas, aún con todo eso su padre fue paciente con él y le enseñó cómo se suponía que debía atender a alguien. Ella no lo diría en voz alta, pero parecía que su padre había disfrutado el poder enseñar algo a Naruto. Es más casi parecía que lo veía como a un hijo, así que ella lo empezó a ver cómo un hermano menor. Que era tímido pero era una buena persona si lo conocías. Las personas así actualmente eran muy pocas.

—Oh, Naruto. No pensé que vendrías, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta. Papá se fue a comprar algo, no sé qué es lo que quería solo se fue diciendo algo sobre que sin eso su receta no tendría sentido y que posiblemente haya descubierto la receta suprema...— dijo con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

—Entonces fue por eso que no estaba… *Suspiro* es una pena yo quería comer un poco de ramen antes de irme—. Dijo desilusionado.

—¡Espera!— gritó Ayame.

—¿HM? ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó curioso Naruto.

—Solo que, todavía puedes comer ramen… pero no sería hecho por mi papá sino por mí. ¿Te parece bien?— Habló un poco dudosa. Esa sería la primera vez que ella cocinarla un ramen para alguien.

—Eh, bueno. Supongo que no hay nada de malo en eso… Está bien esperaré a que lo prepares. ¿Si sabes cuál es el que pido siempre no?—

—¡Si! Sabes que soy la que siempre te sirve el ramen cuando a veces vienes a comer aquí, solo espera unos minutos que ahora vuelvo—.

Naruto asintió y esperó unos 10 minutos. El ramen ya estaba por llegar ya que vio a Ayame acercarse con un tazón. Le dio las gracias y se dispuso a comer, nunca lo espero. Pero, ese ramen era muchísimo mejor que el de Teuchi. Parece que acaba de encontrar a la cocinera definitiva del Ramen.

—Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabe bien?—

—¿Que si sabe bien dices? ¡Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!— gritó de forma alegre. Era muy poco común que Naruto se ponga a gritar. Y algo que nunca espero ver fue verlo sonreír. Si bien se notaba mucho que Naruto era la persona más guapa que había visto, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera. Si tan solo el rubio no fuera menor ella podría haber hecho unas cuantas cosas, pero no era así. Por lo que solo le quedaba ser una amiga o ser una hermana mayor, ya que trabajaba aquí lo mejor que pudo ver era ser una hermana mayor.

Ahora mismo se arrepentía de esa decisión. Pero, no le importo ahora mismo, ver al rubio sonreír parecía algo que podría sentirse como un premio. —Que bien, que te guste. Es la primera vez que cocino ¿Sabes?— dijo de forma alegre.

—¿Enserio? Pensé que habrías cocinado más veces… _entonces quiere decir que ¿Estoy viendo el nacimiento de una prodigio del Ramen?—_ susurró.

—¿Dijiste algo?—

—No, nada… solo estaba anonadado por el sabor de este Ramen. Deberías de cocinar junto a Teuchi-san, creo que así podrían conseguir más clientes. ¿No crees?— dijo de forma reflexiva.

—¿Cómo eso podría hacer que haya más clientes?—

—Pues, es relativamente sencillo. Si una persona lo prueba, le podría decir a otra persona… no, es muy seguro que dirán que comieron el mejor Ramen del mundo y eso llamará la atención de todos, ya debes saber lo que sigue no?— Ayame asintió, aunque aún así. Ella no quería cocinar para tantas personas, de algún modo no se sentía preparada para eso. Ella pensaba que le gustaría cocinar solo para su esposo. Eso la sonrojó un poco, le cocino a Naruto. Eso quería decir que de forma inconsciente hizo algo que solo haría para esa persona.

—Bueno, fue agradable venir a comer aquí. Supongo que nos veremos mañana… dale un saludo de mi parte a Teuchi-san ¿Sí?— con eso último el rubio se retiró y fue en dirección a su casa. Estaba atardeciendo y no le agradaría llegar muy tarde para poder leer el libro que estaba llevando, aunque se le hizo algo extraño. Ayame era observadora, así que debería haber notado el libro. Pero, ¿Porque no lo vio? Era lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Estaba muy distraído al momento de estar en sus pensamientos. Tanto así que ya no sabía hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose, pudo reaccionar para ver que estaba en un paso de peatones. Estaba cerca de su casa así que no tenía mucho problema en demorarse, de algún modo, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Y veía por el rabillo de sus ojos una luz blanca, era un camión. Que estaba intentando frenar, se preguntó porque estaba pasando cuando él estaba cruzando. Solo basto ver un poco al frente y ver que él paso peatonal estaba en rojo.

Ahora entendía todo, él se había puesto en esa situación. Así que era culpa suya, al menos ahora podría ver a sus padres una vez más. Pero, no sucedería eso. El libro que tenía estaba empezando a brillar, y entonces todo se congeló y el único que se podía mover era él. No entendía porqué pasaba eso, solo se limitó a abrir el libro que de algún modo lo hipnotizaba y una voz gruesa en su cabeza le decía que lo abriera. Le hizo caso a esa voz, la sentía como si fuera la voz de un amigo antiguo. Pero, no sabía quién se supone que era ese amigo.

Aún con eso, decidió hacer caso a esa voz. Y abrió el libro, sintió que el brillo empezaba a aumentar y muchos golpes de recuerdos de su vida empezaron a llegar y también la de una vida que no tenía nada que ver o mejor dicho nunca había visto. Se empezaron a mezclar las unas a las otras a una gran velocidad mientras que parecia que estaba desapareciendo. Sin comprender lo que estaba pasando simplemente se limitó a esperar que ocurría.

No sabía qué le deparaba el futuro ahora mismo, así que se estaba preparando para todo lo que se venga adelante. Hasta que escuchó una voz que no había oído desde hace muchos años.

—Naruto— dijo esa voz.

El rubio se quedó parado esa voz debería de ser imposible de escuchar. Seguramente era una imaginación de él.

—Naruto, por favor voltea—. Habló nuevamente esa voz.

Naruto obedeció y volteó, sí antes se había quedado parado ahora podría quedarse en un shock completo al ver quién era.

—¿Mamá?— dijo con la voz un poco silenciosa.

—Si, soy yo. No pensé que volvería a verte de esta manera… pero, ahora mismo no hay tanto tiempo como querría. Así que vayamos al grano antes que acabe—.

—¿Que? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

—*Suspiro* esto lo veía venir, supongo que tú yo actual no logra comprender qué pasa ¿Verdad?— Naruto asintió. —Me gustaría explicar esto detalladamente, pero no se puede. Aunque puede que logres entender si digo que te están invocando, es como en esos libros que habías leído sobre personas yendo a otro mundo—. Dijo de la mejor manera en la que pudiera entender.

—¿A mí? ¿Invocarme? ¿Quién querría hacer eso?— Preguntó Naruto. Ahora mismo tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero parece que no se podrían responder así que es posible que lo descubra en un futuro.

—Bueno, la verdad nadie esperaba que pasara esto… no tomes a mal lo último que dije, ya que literalmente ni yo sabía que pasaría esto. Estaba esperando a que algún día murieras y pudiéramos reencontrarnos junto a tu padre. Aunque eso parece imposible ahora mismo… Vaya, parece que el tiempo está por terminar. Haré esto más rápido, tu padre y yo queríamos decirte algo antes de que nosotros muriéramos. Pero, ya sabes que ocurrió. Así que no quedó más remedio que mantenerlo oculto, hasta que nos volvamos a ver—.

Todo lo que le dijo Kushina a Naruto lo estaba confundiendo, estaba por explotar la cabeza. No comprendía nada, de todos modos dejó que su madre hablé. Había dicho que no tenía mucho tiempo y que debía hacer esto rápido por lo que no quería atrasarla.

—Ya que este momento se presentó podíamos hacerlo, pero de algún modo solo pude venir yo… vamos, acércate. Esto tengo que hacerlo antes de que te vayas. Vamos, no hay mucho Tiempo—. Naruto se acercó y Kushina le tocó la frente con un dedo. Ese dedo se prendió con un pequeño fuego azul que nunca había visto. Pero, cuando eso desapareció sintió ardor en su estómago y su cabeza le empezaba a doler.

Empezaba a llegar muchos recuerdos de varias cosas, que por el momento no entendía. Así que Kushina volvió a hablar. —Seguramente no entiendas que pasa… eso se solucionará en unos 3 días, no se que pasara cuando llegues al lugar al que se supone que te van a invocar. Así que, ten cuidado. No confíes en alguien tan fácilmente, ¿Está bien? Oh, antes de olvidarme. No estás solo en ese viaje tienes a un amigo tuyo de toda la vida, supongo que él sería la persona más confiable al momento de llegar… nunca me lleve bien con él, pero hazle caso ¿Si?—

Naruto empezó a desaparecer, volviéndose más transparente en lo que pasaba el tiempo.

—¿El tiempo acabó eh? Cuídate mucho Naruto, seguramente no entenderás nada ahora, pero cuando llegue el momento sabrás qué estaba pasando. Después de todo esto es algo que pediste que hiciera...— antes que Naruto desaparezca ella se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Mientras intentaba no llorar. —Eres lo mejor que nos pudiste suceder tanto a mí como a tu padre, no lo olvides. Te queremos...— con esas últimas palabras Naruto desapareció y Kushina se quedó parada en el lugar. Con la cabeza gacha sin saber el destino que tendría su hijo. Sólo pudo darle ciertas cosas que él tenía selladas, solo espera a que se encontrará bien al lugar al que sea que termine. Y así como el rubio ella también desapareció pero en pequeños polvos dorados.

**Con Naruto**

El rubio estaba desorientado, estaba en algún lugar que no podía reconocer. Al frente de él habían personas con túnicas, no parecían hostiles. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver un círculo que tenía varias cosas dentro de él. Volteó la cabeza y pudo ver a tres personas más, uno tenía el cabello negro otro cabello marrón claro y el último tenía el cabello rubio. Ellos parecían estar igual que él, no sabían en qué lugar era el que estaban.

Una persona que tenía una túnica se acercó. Procediendo a hablar. —Héroe, salve este mundo, por favor—.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Bien, bien. Termine el prólogo! Ahora ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Creen que no tiene sentido? A lo mejor no me responderán nunca, pero bueno. Que se puede hacer, tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Tate no Yuusha. Ya que me leí la novela ligera y el manga y el anime… y como que me dio algo que me decía que debía de escribirlo. Ahora, sí el inicio con Naruto puede ser un poco lento y no les de ganas de leerlo o algo. Pero, quería que tuviera algo de trasfondo. No es como que tuviera uno muy bueno, pero algo es algo ¿No creen? A lo mejor hay una que otra duda sobre si Naruto tendrá todos sus poderes o algo… o tal vez no y solo me lo estoy preguntando yo mismo. Aún así evitare esta pregunta para alguien que quiera hacerla, la verdad no lo sé. Supongo que eso lo veré en el futuro, y si será harem. Pues creo que sí, nada es seguro. Aunque me decanto más en que no lo sea. Pero, como dije nada es seguro. Puedo cambiar de ideas en cualquier momento. Oh, puede que confunda a algunos con lo que está escrito al inicio… supongo que eso tiene mucho que ver al escribir esto en la madrugada. Espero perdonen si pasa eso, y si se les genera alguna duda preguntenme ¡Les responderé lo más pronto posible! **

**Bien creo que es todo. Nos vemos en otra futura actualización si es que les gusta… si no pues, esto se publicará de forma más lenta. Y seguiré con el fic principal. Ahora sí.**

**¡Adiós!**


	2. Los Cuatro Héroes

**¡Buenas! Ya que me dio ganas de escribir este Fic ¿Por Qué no aprovecharlo? Además recibió apoyo mayor de lo esperado… así que eso es otro motivante para hacer otro capítulo, bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir creo… ya que, ¡Empecemos!**

**Capítulo 1 - Los Cuatro Héroes**

— Héroes, salven este mundo, por favor—.

—_(¿Eh? ¿Héroes?)—_ pensó Naruto. Todavía seguía confundido hace un momento estaba hablando con su madre y ahora estaba junto a tres personas en un círculo. Si esto es algún tipo de broma él diría que era de la mejor calidad, pero se notaba que no. Nadie podría mentir de forma tan descarada para su beneficio ¿Verdad? —(_Espera, ¿porque tengo un escudo?)—_

—¿Que significa eso?— Preguntó una de las personas que estaban junto a él. Estaba sosteniendo un arco y no parecía mayor que él.

—Me dejo muchos detalles, pero usamos un antiguo ritual para invocar a los cuatro Héroes—. Respondió el tipo de la túnica que estaba al frente de los demás.

—(¿_Cuatro Héroes? Eso lo vi en algún lado… ¡El libro! Ahí decía que se invocaban a 4 Héroes para combatir algo llamado las olas, ¿Entonces termine dentro del libro?)—_ Eso fue lo que pudo pensar Naruto con la poca información que pudo obtener de la persona que habló. —(_Y si es así, ¿Los demás sabrán que estamos en un libro? No, no puedo apresurarme a sacar conclusiones, no porque el libro que tenía me haya teletransportado quiere decir que estoy dentro de este. Y si no mal recuerdo, Okā-San me dijo que no sabía dónde me llevaría esto… ¿Podría ser que termine en otro mundo como en los Isekai?)—_

Naruto estaba dando todo de sí para poder hacer una idea de dónde podría estar, aunque ahora no podría descubrir mucho estaban en un lugar cerrado y no sabía si podían salir de ahí.

—Este mundo está al borde de su extinción. Por favor, presten su fuerza, héroes—. Volvió a hablar el hombre de la túnica.

—Me niego—. Dijo el chico de cabello negro.

—Y yo—. Complemento el chico que llevaba el arco.

—¿Pueden devolvernos a nuestro mundo? Luego hablaremos—. Habló por primera vez el chico que tenía cabello rubio y parecía el mayor de todos.

—¿Acaso no sienten culpa alguna de traernos aquí de improviso?— Reclamo el chico de cabello negro mientras apuntaba con la espada que tenía a las personas que estaban frente a ellos.

—No pensamos trabajar gratis solo para volver a casa—. Dijo el del arco.

—¿Han tenido en cuenta nuestra opinión? Dependiendo de lo que digan… podríamos convertirnos en enemigos—. Dejó caer una pequeña amenaza el chico de cabello rubio.

—(_Parece que han asimilado la situación, hasta están negociando recompensas…)—_ Pensó Naruto.

—P-primero accedan a tener una audiencia con el rey de Melromarc, podemos negociar la recompensa tras eso—.

—Que remedio—. Dijo con desgano el chico de cabello negro.

—Parece que son comprensivos—. Habló el del arco. Al terminar de hablar, él junto al chico de pelo negro caminaron en dirección del señor de la túnica.

—En fin, si hay que hablar con el rey, que así sea—. Dijo sin preocupación él de la lanza.

—(_Que despreocupado… bueno qué más puedo hacer, ahora tenemos que ver al rey. Se siente extraño decir esas palabras…)—_ Sin más pensamientos Naruto se fue con los demás hacía donde se suponía que debe de estar el rey.

Los cuatro empezaron a subir un tipo de torre que dejaba ver cómo era el exterior y uno de los chicos habló.

—Si que estamos en otro mundo—. Comentó el chico del arco.

—Si—. Complemento el de la lanza. Haciendo un suspiro al final.

—Este viento es agradable… _Por alguna razón esto me hace sentir nostálgico..._— Comentó y susurró al final.

—Hmmm ¿Acaso nunca has salido de Japón?— preguntó el chico de cabello marrón claro.

—Por el viento diría que es un clima mediterráneo—. Comentó el de la espada.

—Está bien, está bien. Perdóname mi falta de conocimiento sobre el mundo, no todos han podido viajar ¿Sabes?— Le contestó Naruto con tono de disculpa al inicio y con cierto tono de reproche al final.

Los cuatro salieron del lugar donde habían sido convocados, y fueron guiados hasta la sala del trono. Era un salón amplio y se podían ver a personas en un palco que estaban encima del rey, este estaba sentado en un trono que parecía que estaba hecho de oro, y era de color rojo la parte del respaldo. Naruto miraba por todos lados la sala del trono, por alguna razón algo no se sentía normal con las personas dentro de la sala. Parecía que era él único que lo notaba ya que los demás estaban tranquilos.

—Así que estos son los cuatro Héroes de las leyendas. Soy el rey de Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Presentaos, Héroes—. Dijo con autoridad en su voz.

Luego de que el rey hablé hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que uno de los cuatro chicos habló.

—Ren Amaki, 16 años. Estudiante de instituto—. Dijo alzando la espada que tenía y la apoyó en la palma de su mano.

—Yo soy Motoyasu Kitamura, 21 años universitario—. Dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

—Así que sigo yo ¿eh? Itsuki Kawasumi, 17 años. Estudiante de instituto—.

—Yo soy el último. Me llamo…— Naruto no pudo terminar ya que el rey lo interrumpió aclarando su voz.

—Ren, Motoyasu e Itsuki—. El rey también fue interrumpido por alguien y ese alguien era Naruto.

—Se olvida de mí, rey—. Reclamó Naruto. El rey que parecía estar ignorando la existencia de Naruto puso su mirada en él.

—Oh, disculpa—. Dijo con voz que sonaba arrepentida.

—No lo llames "rey". Tratalo con más respeto—. Le reclamó Itsuki.

—Entonces, ¿Debería llamarlo "Su Majestad"?— preguntó el rubio.

—Eso es demasiado formal—. Le contestó Itsuki.

El rey llamó su atención y les habló. —Con "rey" me basta—.

—En fin… Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, 17 años. Estudiante de instituto—.

—Bien, tendré que explicarles la situación—. Habló de nuevo el rey.

—_(¡Me ignoró por completo!)— _Fue lo que exclamó en su cabeza Naruto.

—Melromarc y el mundo entero corren un grave peligro—.

—(Esa actitud conmigo es molesta…¿Porque solo es dirigido hacia mi? Bueno, al final parece que en este mundo hay una profecía que dice que llegarán varias Olas de destrucción. Si no se detiene las calamidades que traen estas Olas, el mundo está perdido. Parece que cada reino tiene algo llamado "Reloj de arena de la era de los dragones" vaya nombre más largo… y su función es saber cuándo llegarán las Olas)—. Al estar pensando la información que le había dado el rey a los cuatro Naruto se puso a mirar su alrededor, no se sentía agusto en el lugar. Había algo que se sentía extraño y parece que solo era dirigida hacia él, algo que ya había notado antes, pero seguía sin saber el porqué de eso.

—(Así que antes de que nos invocarán, la primera Ola llegó a este reino. Los caballeros del reino y algunos aventureros se encargaron de ella. Y pudo ser repelida, creo que me gustaría conocer algunos aventureros. Si son como en los mangas debe de haber algunas personas buenas ahí, hasta podrían haber personas más fuertes que nosotros cuatro que tenemos armas legendarias. O puede que no…)— Naruto ya estaba intentando ponerse unos cuantos objetivos en el mundo que llegó.

—Subestimamos a las Olas… Presenciar una nos hizo abrir los ojos. Necesitamos de los cuatro héroes para repelerlas, por eso os invocamos tal y como indicaban los mitos. No hay tiempo que perder—. Dijo el rey que hacía notar en su voz un cierto grado de desesperación.

—(_Lo sabía, es como decía el libro que leí. Entonces será necesario volverme fuerte, si estás calamidades son más poderosas cada vez que pasa una. Si no estoy preparado… podría morir...)—. _Reflexionó el rubio.

—Espero que nadie piense que trabajaremos sin recompensa—. Habló Ren. Al parecer los demás también estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo al quedarse callados.

—Por supuesto, serán recompensados una vez repelidas las olas—. Dijo la persona que parecía ser algún consejero del rey.

—Si eso es una promesa, supongo que puedo hacerlo—. Dijo Motoyasu.

—Ayudare mientras seamos aliados, pero que nadie crea que soy su perro—. Habló Ren con voz seria.

—Exacto, no nos subestimen—. Dijo Itsuki.

—Eso mismo—. Dijo Naruto. —(_Parece que se creen superiores a todo el mundo, espero no tener que tratar tanto con personas así…)—_

—Decidido. Comprobad vuestras estadísticas, héroes—. Fue lo que dijo el rey al escuchar todas las palabras que hicieron los héroes.

—¿Estadísticas?— Preguntó Naruto.

—¿Que?— Dijo un confundido Itsuki.

—¿Acaso no lo notaron al llegar a este mundo?— Ren les preguntó a los tres que estaban junto a él.

—(¿_De qué está hablando? No creo que haya algún tipo de menú ¿Cierto?)— Habló mentalmente el rubio._

—¿No notan el icono en el borde de nuestra visión?— Habló nuevamente Ren.

—Es verdad aquí está—. Contestó Naruto.

—Concéntrese en él—. Volvió a hablar nuevamente Ren.

—_(A ver… ¿¡Eh!? Era cierto, esto es el típico menú de un juego… pero ¿Porque somos los únicos en tenerlo? ¿Será porque somos los héroes?)—. Pensó el rubio._

—Nivel 1… es preocupante—. Habló Itsuki.

—Tienes razón, no sé si podremos pelear así—. Dijo de forma analítica Motoyasu.

—Oigan ¿Que es esto?— Preguntó Naruto mirando al rey y a la persona que estaba a su lado.

—Un hechizo que solo pueden usar los héroes—. Contestó la persona al lado del rey.

—(_Así que, lo que pensé está en lo cierto…)—_

—¿Y qué debemos hacer?— Preguntó Ren mirando también hacia donde estaba el rey.

—Viajaréis viviendo aventuras, para fortalecer y mejorar sus armas legendarias—. Respondió el señor.

—¿No empezamos siendo fuertes? Yo ni siquiera tengo un arma...—. Reclamó Naruto.

—Puedes usar otra cosa hasta que sea útil—. Dijo Motoyasu mientras maniobraba la lanza.

—Eso ya lo solucionaras, la cuestión es que debemos mejorar—. Dijo Ren.

—Subir de nivel—. Dijo Itsuki.

—Entonces, formemos un equipo—. Dijo Naruto alzando su escudo.

—Esperen un momento héroes. Tendrán que emprender el viaje por separado—. Dijo el señor.

—¿Por qué?— Cuestionó Itsuki.

—Las historias dicen que las armas legendarias se repelen entre ellas, si viajan juntos, obstaculizarán su crecimiento—. Contestó el señor.

Al momento de decir eso, se mostró un recuadro para los cuatro advirtiendo sobre qué pasaría si las armas legendarias estaban peleando juntas.

—Parece que es verdad… (_Aunque, ¿Como puedo entender todo lo que dicen? ¿Será que el arma traduce las conversaciones e información?)— _Naruto estaba extrañado, si estaban en otro mundo como se supone que podían entender lo que decían. A no ser que todos hablen japonés, eso sería lo más normal en los típicos Isekai que leyó. Pero, este mundo no se sentía que fuera el típico.

—Descansad el resto del día y partid mañana, nosotros os proporcionaremos un equipo—. Exclamó el rey.

Al momento en que el rey terminó de hablar se acercó a ellos una mujer que tenía el cabello marrón y les habló. —Sus habitaciones están listas, por aquí por favor—. Finalizó con una reverencia y apuntando con un brazo alzado la dirección donde debían de seguirla.

**En algún lado del castillo**

—Invocaron a los cuatro héroes—. Dijo una voz.

—¿A todos en este reino?— preguntó otra voz.

—¿Eso será bueno?—

—El héroe del escudo también está aquí—. Dijo otra voz con tono de desagrado.

**De vuelta con los héroes**

—¡Vaya! Sí que tratan bien a los héroes legendarios, ¿No vieron que la chica que nos trajo era hermosa?— Dijo Motoyasu

—La comida sabía extraño, pero sin duda era lujosa—. Habló Itsuki.

—Oigan, ¿Esto no les parece un juego?— Preguntó Naruto. El rubio quería saber lo que pensaban los demás, necesitaba de otros puntos de vista no siempre el suyo podría ser el correcto. Así que para ir a lo seguro, hizo una pregunta sencilla haciendo ver que él no había pensado mucho sobre las cosas y lo relacionaba todo a que era un simple juego.

—Yo creo que lo es, es igual que Emerald Online—. Le contestó Motoyasu.

—¿Que juego es ese?— Preguntó Naruto.

—¿Enserio? ¡Es muy famoso!—

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Es el mundo de un juego de consola, no online Dimension Web—. Le dijo Itsuki.

—No. Es un VRMMO. Es prácticamente idéntico a Brave Star Online—. Refutó Ren.

—Hmmm, vamos a organizarnos. Ren, VRMMO es lo que todos pensamos que es ¿Verdad?— Le preguntó Motoyasu.

—Si—.

—Saben lo que eso quiere decir ¿No?— Preguntó Motoyasu mirando a todos.

—Creo recordar un juego de Ciencia ficción así—. Contestó Itsuki.

—Yo recuerdo haberlo visto en una novela ligera—. Dijo Naruto. —(_¿Será posible que vengamos de diferentes Japón? Bueno, no sería tan descabellado considerando dónde estamos…)—_

Al terminar de pensar eso, todos en la habitación empezaron a hablar sobre cosas importantes de Japón, tal y como pensó Naruto todas las respuestas eran diferentes. No hubo ninguna que concuerde.

—Cada uno viene de un Japón diferente—. Dijo Itsuki.

—Eso parece. No se asemejan en nada—. Dijo Ren.

—(_Tal y como pensé, casa uno viene de un Japón diferente. Pero, porque venimos de diferentes versiones de Japón. Es un poco extraño…)— _

—Pensé que vendríamos de diferentes épocas, pero eso no lo explica todo—. Comentó Motoyasu.

—Hey, chicos. ¿Todos ustedes conocen un juego similar a este mundo?— Preguntó Naruto. —¿Hmmm? ¿Qué pasa?—

—Nada, solo que estaba pensando en que tienes mala suerte al tener un escudo—. Dijo Itsuki.

—¿Eso crees?— Preguntó Motoyasu mirando a Itsuki.

—Bueno, ciertamente el escudo no parece hacer mucha cosa—. Dijo Ren.

—Oigan, que sea el escudo no quiere decir que sea malo… aunque viendo mis estadísticas mi fuerza no es muy alta. ¿Será que tendré que entrenar mi fuerza aparte de subir el nivel de mi escudo?— Dijo Naruto.

—Eso podría ser lo más lógico...— Le respondió Ren.

—Ya que soy el mayor aquí creo que debería de poner en situación lo que pasa. La clase que eres se llama Shielders. Normalmente no tienen un nivel muy alto, son literalmente basuras—. Dijo Motoyasu.

—Tiene razón, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más que nosotros en subir de nivel—. Dijo Ren.

—*Suspiro* ¿Ahora ves porque pienso que tienes mala suerte?— Dijo Itsuki.

—(_Hmmm, supongo que tienen razón… Aunque, ahora mismo podría subir por mismo de nivel hasta cierto punto, pero necesitaría que alguien me ayude en hacerlo. Si bien al tener un escudo podría tener una defensa muy alta no me servirá de nada el no tener poder de ataque. Bueno, no importa tendré que confiar en mí equipo. ¡Yo seré el escudo de todos!)—_ Pensó de forma reflexiva el rubio.

Naruto se paró y se dirigió hacia al balcón de la habitación, se puso a admirar las vista que tenía sobre el reino. Al mirarlo así pudo ver una pequeña distorsión y vio otro lugar que no era el reino, parpadeo al ver eso. Pero, cuando lo hizo esa imagen desapareció. —(_En mi mundo no tuve tanta suerte, aún así no pasa nada. Estoy en otro ahora mismo, no importa si ahora mismo soy débil.) ¡_Me esforzaré_!— _Gritó con fuerza_._

—S-si… mañana empieza la aventura, vayamos a dormir cuanto antes—. Dijo Motoyasu.

—(_¡Exacto mañana empiezan mis aventuras!)_— exclamó mentalmente mientras miraba el cielo. Al hacer eso pudo ver un recuerdo donde estaba el más pequeño y miraba un momento con cuatro cabezas. —_¡Ya verán todos me convertiré en Hokage!— _

—_Que extraño… ¿porque estoy viendo esto?— _Susurró.

—¿Pasa algo?— Le pregunto Itsuki.

—¿Ah? No, no pasa nada. Solo pensaba en qué tipo de aventura tendremos—.

—Era eso ¿Eh? Creo que lo mejor seria que nos vayamos a dormir, ya sabes todo va a empezar mañana y no creo que quieras estar dormido cuando empecemos ¿Verdad?—

Naruto asintió y se fue de ahí, tomó rumbo a la habitación que le habían dado. Sin dejar de pensar el porqué esos recuerdos aparecían desde que se reencontró con su madre cuando lo estaban invocando.

—(_Es extraño, cada cierto tiempo veo esos recuerdos. Pero, solo me muestran ciertas partes… ¿esto me quiere decir algo? Aunque cuando Okā-San tocó mi frente había visto otros recuerdos, solo que iban más rápido y no podía ver lo que ocurría.)— _Pensó Naruto.

—(_Creo que lo mejor es no hacer un mártir por eso, supongo que cuando llegue el momento podré entender lo que ocurre.)—_ Con eso último Naruto se dispuso a dormir. El día siguiente parecía que sería muy agotador.

**Al día siguiente**

—Hemos reunido a los que se enfrentarán las Olas junto a los héroes—. Dijo el rey.

—(_Así que algunos de ellos podrían ser mi equipo ¿Eh?)— _Pensó el rubio_. —(Esa chica de cabello rojo… parece normal, pero algo me dice que tenga cuidado con ella.)— _

—¡Partid futuros héroes!— Gritó el Rey.

Al terminar el gritó todas la personas que estaban frente a ellos empezaron a caminar. —(¿Eh? ¿Ellos son los que eligen a qué héroe siguen?)—

Naruto cerró por un momento sus ojos, esperaba que al menos uno decidiera apoyarlo en su aventura. Al abrir los ojos y voltear vio que no había nadie. —¿Que? ¡Un momento rey!—

—No esperaba que esto sucediera—. Dijo el rey.

—Es muy poco popular si nadie lo eligió—. Comentó el señor que estaba el día anterior junto al rey.

Un clérigo se acercó al oído del rey y le habló. —Con que eso dicen...— Fue lo que dijo el rey al escuchar la noticia.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó Naruto.

—Circula el rumor de que el héroe del escudo sabe poco de nuestro mundo—.

—¿Que?—

—Los mitos dicen que todos los héroes conocen nuestro mundo, la gente se pregunta si cumples ese requisito—.

—_Debieron escuchar nuestra conversación de anoche… pero, es extraño nunca dijiste que no sabías nada—._ Susurró Motoyasu.

—_¿Enserio?— _Le susurró Naruto. —(No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieren generar algún odio hacia mí?)—

—Oigan, ¿No es esto muy injusto? Se supone que no puedo pelear por mi mismo—. Reclamó Naruto.

—¡Ren, Tu tienes cinco! ¡Dame alguno de los tuyos!—

—Yo no trabajo en equipo. Dejaré atrás a quien no me siga el ritmo—. Fue lo único que dijo Ren. Al hacer eso las personas detrás de él se acercaron más dando a entender que ellos no se querían ir de su lado.

—¿No te parece injusto, Motoyasu?—

—Tienes razón, no hay mucho equilibrio, pero…— No pudo terminar ya que Itsuki habló antes que él.

—Lo mejor sería que cada uno tuviera tres compañeros, pero forzarlos afectaría la moral—. Las personas detrás de Itsuki asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Eso no lo puedo negar… si forzamos a alguien de aquí no creo que sea algo bueno—. Dijo Motoyasu.

—*Suspiro* bueno ya que… supongo que empezaré esto solo, gracias por el apoyo eh...— Dijo con claro sarcasmo al final.

—¡Yuusha-Sama!— Dijo una de las chicas que estaban atrás de Motoyasu. —(_Esa chica…)—_ Pensó Naruto con cierta desconfianza. Algo no le agradaba de la chica.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, Tate no Yuusha-Sama?— preguntó la pelirroja.

—¿Estás segura?— Le preguntó Motoyasu.

—¡Si!—

—_(Parece que en verdad quiere estar en mi grupo… supongo que le daré el beneficio de la duda.)— _

—¿Alguien más quiere unirse al señor Naruto?— Preguntó el rey. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta volvió a hablar. —Poco podemos hacer, reúna a otros compañeros en sus viajes, Señor Naruto—.

—¡Si!—

—Los héroes recibirán una pequeña ayuda monetaria. En esta ocasión, el señor Naruto recibirá más que el resto. Entregadles el dinero—. Al decir eso unas cuatro personas salieron con bolsas y se las entregaron en la mano.

—Guardadlo a buen recaudo, héroes—. Dijo el rey.

—Para Naruto serán 800 monedas de plata. El resto recibirá 600—.

—Usadlas para comprar equipo y empezar vuestro viaje—. Exclamó el rey.

—¡Si!— Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

**En las puertas del castillo**

—Adiós, Naruto—. Dijo Motoyasu.

—No podemos ayudarte, pero ánimo en conseguir más gente—. Habló Itsuki.

—Volveremos a vernos—. Comentó Ren.

Con eso último los tres empezaron a subir los escalones. —Adiós—. Dijo el rubio antes de que los tres se vayan por completo.

—Tate no Yuusha-Sama, me llamo Mein Sophia. Es un honor—. Habló con una sonrisa de labios.

—_(Bueno, ya que. No creo que todos aquí sean malos… además no parece una mala persona si la ves bien...)—_ Pensó Naruto —Soy Naruto Uzumaki...— Dijo.

—Un placer—. Dijo Mein con la mano alzada.

—Claro, lo mismo—. Dijo devolviendo el saludo estrechando su mano. —Entonces ¿Nos vamos?—

—¡Claro Yuusha-Sama! Te guiaré por la ciudad—.

Naruto y Mein salieron del castillo. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la ciudad, al llegar Naruto se quedó maravillado. Sabía de algunas cosas que estaban en el lugar, el leer sobre esto en algunas novelas ligeras le ayudaba a no perderse. Vio a varios semi-humanos, solo esperaba que no los usarán como esclavos como siempre había leído.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora Yuusha-Sama?—

—Hmmm, ¿Lo típico no es ir a un lugar donde consiga armas y armaduras?—

—Buena idea, con el dinero que tenemos podremos comprar buen equipo, te llevaré a una tienda que conozco—.

—Ah, claro. Guía el camino—.

—Bien, ¡Sígame!— al decir eso Mein empezó a correr.

—(_Solo espero que no me lleve a algún lugar extraño…)—_ y con ese pensamiento Naruto la siguió.

—¡Esta es la tienda que mencioné!—

—Una tienda de armas ¿Eh?—

—¡Bienvenidos! Vaya, una cara nueva. Tienes buena vista sí me elegiste a mí—.

—Bueno, fue ella quién me trajo hasta aquí—. Dijo Naruto apuntando a Mein.

—Hmmm ¿Nos conocemos, señorita?— preguntó el señor.

—Vine una vez, su tienda es famosa—. Dijo Mein que se estaba ocultando al colocarse detrás de Naruto. —(_¿Porqué hace eso?)—_

—Vaya, vas a hacer que me sonroje. Por cierto, ¿Quién es este chico de ropa extraña?—

—Pues...— Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Mein lo hizo por él.

—¿No lo ve, señor?— dijo separándose un poco dejando ver mejor el escudo que traía.

—Eres uno de esos héroes ¿Eh? Veo que te ha tocado el escudo… Mala suerte—. Dijo el tendero.

—(¿_Porque siempre piensan mal del escudo? A Veces tener una buena defensa puede ser mejor que un ataque… Bueno, no puedo dejar que eso me afecte.)— _Pensó el rubio.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Héroe del escudo. Un placer—. Finalizó con una pequeña reverencia.

—Naruto, eh. Si vienes a comprarme a menudo, no importa que arma portes ¡Un placer, chico!— Dijo el tendero.

—Entonces Oji-San ¿Podría mostrarnos equipo para el héroe? Algo que cueste 250 monedas de plata—. Le preguntó Mein.

—De izquierda a derecha. Hierro, hierro mágico, acero mágico y plata. El precio aumenta dependiendo del arma, pero garantizo que los valen—.

—(_Vaya, parecen ser buenas armas. Si consigo alguna de estas debería de ser fácil el poder subir de nivel…)—_ Al dejar de pensar se acercó a una de las armas y la alzó. Al hacerlo habló. —Con esto, incluso yo...— No pudo hablar más ya que hubo una reacción Inesperada, al tocar por unos cuantos segundos la espada. De algún modo le dio una descarga eléctrica que hizo alejarlo de manera brusca. —¿Por Qué hubo esa reacción?— decidió alzar nuevamente el arma, era muy extraño que le pase eso. Sin embargo, ocurrió la misma reacción. Solo que esta vez fue más brusca y lanzó el arma de sus manos clavándola en el suelo. —No entiendo… porque ocurre esto...—

—No lo sé—. Dijo el tendero.

—¿No parece que el arma te repele?— Dijo Mein.

Cuando Mein dijo eso le apareció una señal de alerta. —(_Así que era por eso… genial ahora tengo una prohibición, si ya de por si era malo no tener un nivel de ataque normal. esto me limita mucho)_—

—Parece que este escudo no me permite usar otras armas—. Aclaró el rubio a la duda que todos tenían en ese momento.

—¿Cómo funciona?— Le preguntó el tendero. Al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba con algún tipo de lupa al escudo que portaba Naruto.

—Parece un escudo pequeño normal ¿No puedes quitártelo?— Fue lo que dijo al terminar de examinar el escudo.

—Puedo cambiarlo de sitio, pero no se despega de mi cuerpo...—

—Qué raro, percibo mucho poder aquí, pero ni con magia de tasación lo comprendo—. Dijo mientras tocaba el escudo.

—_(Ohhh, era eso magía de tasación ¿Podré aprenderla? Aunque eso me serviría solo para objetos… no importa se lo pediré algún día)_—

—Hoy vi algo interesante ¿Compraras armadura, entonces?—

Naruto suspiró y simplemente asintió si no podía tener algún arma entonces lo mejor seria ir con alguna armadura. —(_¿Que tipo de armadura debería obtener? cuando vi mis estadísticas al tener el escudo vi que tenía una gran defensa, ¿Habrá algo que me ayude en subir por lo menos un poco el ataque?)_—

—_(Hmmm… Cota de malla, bueno no es lo que buscaba me sube aún más la defensa, pero se ve genial… Si, ¡Definitivamente lo llevaré!)_— Naruto agarró la cota de malla y se dirigió al tendero. El solo le apuntó con su pulgar hacia la parte de atrás y pudo ver que había un tipo de vestidor. Tuvo que dejar la ropa que tenía puesta desde que llegó, no fue sencillo ya que le gustaba esa ropa. pero, ahora no era momento de querer usar eso simplemente por capricho. Ahora mismo su vida peligraba mucho al llegar a este mundo, no era momento de juegos. Así que, lo dejó tirado a un costado y se puso la cota de malla. No sin antes ponerse la ropa que estaba en una mesa pequeña delante de él.

Después de unos minutos tanto el tendero como Mein se acercaron y lo vieron. —Ya empieza a parecer un héroe—. Le dijo el tendero.

—Gracias _(Espera, un momento… eso quiere decir que antes ¿No parecía uno para nada?)_— Pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?— Preguntó Mein.

—Rebajándola, 120 monedas de plata—.

—¿Por cuánto la compraría?—

—Supongo que por unas 100 monedas de plata—.

—¿Porque haces esa pregunta Mein?—

—Cuando mejores ya no la necesitarás, solo quería saber por cuánto podríamos venderla—.

—Ya veo, tiene sentido…—

—¡Nos la quedamos!— Exclamó Mein.

—¡Gracias! Ya que tomaste la ropa interior de ahí dentro se los daré como un regalo—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Es hora de ir a pelear, Yuusha-Sama!—.

—¡Si! _(A subir de nivel. ¡Ahora empieza la aventura!)_—

**A Las Afueras del Reino**

—(_Bien, ya llegamos. Ahora sólo queda encontrar unos cuantos monstruos ¿Cómo serán los monstruos de aquí? ¿Serán los típicos que ya leí en los mangas y en las novelas ligeras? O ¿Acaso habrán algunas variaciones en este lugar? ¡No puedo esperar para poder verlas!)—_

Naruto y Mein avanzaron hasta llegar a las pequeñas relieves que habían en el lugar. Mein se quedó atrás y mandó un poco de apoyo moral detrás de un árbol, mientras Naruto solo suspiro. —(_Bueno es cierto que ahora mismo es más importante que yo suba de nivel, pero dejarme solo contra lo que venga no creo que sea una buena idea.)—_

Naruto no pudo pensar más ya que la hierba alta del lugar se empezó a mover, eso solo quería decir una cosa se venía un monstruo y tenía que estar preparado para lo que venga.

Al principio sólo vio uno, pero unos segundos más tardes aparecieron dos más. Naruto fue corriendo hacia un lado esperando a que los sigan, su plan fue a la perfección ya que iban directamente hacia él. Paró por un momento y estaba esperando a que viniera lo que sea que se estuviera arrastrando, al final parecía un tipo de balón con dientes.

Sin pensarlo uno de los balones fue directo al ataque, Naruto se puso en posición y espero a que se acercara un poco más. —(¡Ahora!)— Le dio un golpe directo al balón. Sin embargo este rebotó. —(Parece que mi ataque es tan bajo que no puedo matarlos de un golpe… espero poder subir mi ataque por lo menos un poco. Si esto siguiera así toda mi vida, no podría enfrentarme a nada.)—

Mientras Naruto estaba pensando, los balones se acercaron a él. Sin más que pensar el rubio tuvo una pelea a mano limpia contra ellos, pero en un descuido lograron morderlo. Él esperaba sentir el dolor, pero no fue así cuando vio las partes donde habían mordido tenía una capa protectora. —(_Así que ¿Tengo inmunidad contra los golpes de ellos? Me pregunto si podré tenerlo con otros tipos de monstruos, aunque puede que mi defensa sea muy alta y por eso no me logren hacer nada…)— _Naruto lo dejo para después y siguió peleando. Cada vez que daba un golpe podía ver unas imágenes de otro brazo suyo mientras golpeaba, como no paraba lo que estaba viendo decidió seguir lo que veía que hacían esos brazos.

Nunca espero el resultado, ya que unos segundos después no había ningún monstruo a lado suyo. El lado negativo es que no consiguió mucha experiencia, por cada balón que hizo explotar consiguió dos de experiencia. Si pudo matar a 5 de ellos entonces, sólo consiguió 10 puntos de experiencia. Era un ritmo muy lento, pero solo habían pasado unos minutos y seguía siendo de mañana. Tenía todo el día para poder subir de nivel, así que se dedicaría en hacerlo.

Siguió por unas cuantas horas y pudo ver que estaba en la mitad de poder subir de nivel, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Ya había matado a muchos de esos balones, y no veía a ninguno cercano. Mein se acercó a Naruto mientras que él miraba que arriba estaba Ren. Matando a los mismos monstruos que él había matado hace no mucho.

Decidió que debería de parar por hoy, ya estaba cansado y mañana podría subir de nivel si hacía lo mismo.

Al voltear y ver que Mein tenía algo en las manos, se preguntaba qué era. Al verlo detenidamente, parecía que era los restos de los balones que él había matado.

—Oh, al fin llegas. Nunca pregunté pero ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas que maté?—

—A esos los llamamos 'Globos Naranjas' son bastante fáciles de derrotar. Y parece que no fue mucho problema para usted ¿Verdad, Tate no Yuusha-Sama?—

—Hmmm… no tanto, pero al tener un ataque bajo no podía hacer mucho—.

—Es cierto, ¿porque llevas eso contigo?—

—Es para poder venderlo—.

—¿En serio? (_Así que esa cosa se podía vender… debe de ser como en los juegos donde al derrotar a un monstruo es posible que te dejen algún material y este deja ¿Su piel?)_—

—Sí, no recuerdo por cuánto se podía vender, pero no pasaba de unas cuantas monedas de cobre—.

—Bueno, por algo se empieza. ¿Me podrías dejar verla?— Preguntó Naruto mientras estiraba su brazo que tenía el escudo.

—Claro, Yuusha-Sama—. Mein le dio uno de las "pieles" que tenía en su mano.

Al hacer eso el escudo tuvo una reacción, empezó a pitar. —(_¿Porque hace esto?)—_ Le dio una mirada a Mein que parecía igual que él. Al no encontrar respuesta decidió acercar la "piel" hacia el escudo. Con solo el roce de éste, fue envuelto en una tenue luz y de algún modo la gema del escudo la absorbió.

**Globo Naranja adquirido**

Fue lo que apareció al frente de Naruto, al mismo tiempo en que el libro de arma que estaba en su menú empezó a brillar. Lo abrió y apareció un esquema con varias opciones, no sabía cuántas podría conseguir a simple vista parecían infinitas. —_(¿No se supone que está es la más débil de todas las armas? O simplemente al no tener algo con que atacar se centra en conseguir variaciones de esta. Eso parece lo más lógico…)—_ Pensó él rubio con seriedad.

—(_Así que necesito más para conseguir una variación del escudo por el momento solo hay una opción que resalta de forma ligera que las demás, supongo que necesitaré más globos para conseguir un nuevo escudo. Qué bueno que maté a varios… pero, ahora esos globos debería de usarlos para conseguir dinero. Ya que ellos no me pueden hacer ningún daño, podría mejorar el escudo otro día.)—_

—¿Así que, así funcionan las Armas Legendarias?— Preguntó Mein.

—Al parecer pueden hacerse más fuertes si absorben ciertos objetos—. Contestó Naruto.

—Ya veo—.

—Bien, es momento de regresar ¿No crees?—

—Tiene razón Yuusha-Sama, si queremos regresar antes de que anochezca el mejor momento es ahora. Además, me gustaría visitar la tienda de armas—.

—¿Porque quieres verlo tan tarde?—

—Verá, ya que usted no tiene un nivel de ataque aceptable, estaba pensando en que debería de conseguir un mejor equipo, cuando vayamos más lejos de aquí los monstruos se volverán más fuertes y el equipo que tengo ahora es básico. No creo que podamos pasar de este lugar sin estar preparados ¿No cree?—

—(_Está bien, pero ¿Porque habla de esa forma? Bueno, no me quejo. Al menos alguien es un poco respetuoso conmigo.) _Entiendo lo que dices… de acuerdo, vayamos antes de que anochezca para que logres conseguir el equipo que buscas—. Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. Al principio la chica no le daba buenas vibras, pero ahora mismo parecía que se había equivocado.

**De Noche **

—Bueno, no se pudo evitar, pero ya que estamos aquí no parece cerrado. Entremos—. La pelirroja asintió y ambos entraron en la tienda.

—¿Oh? Si es mi pequeño amigo del escudo. Los otros héroes estuvieron aquí también, ¿Sabes?— Le dijo el tendero con una sonrisa.

—(_Parece que la tienda era en verdad famosa)—_ Mientras Naruto seguía en sus pensamientos el propietario de la tienda se acercaba a ellos. —Casi lo olvido, ¿Sabes de algún lugar que nos pueda comprar esto?— Dijo mientras mostraba el botín que habían conseguido de esos globos naranjas.

El propietario señaló hacia su puerta y dijo. —Hay una tienda dedicada a comprar botines al final de la calle, estoy seguro que ellos te lo comprarán—.

—Gracias—.

—Sin problema, ¿Entonces por qué han decidido pasar por aquí tan tarde? Estaba por cerrar ¿Sabes?—

—Bueno, había pensado en adquirir algo de equipo para Mein—. El rubio miró a su compañera y ella estaba concentrada en conseguir el equipo que quería, miraba todo detenidamente parece que se lo estaba tomando muy enserio.

—Y ¿Cuál es su presupuesto?—

—(_Todavía me quedan unas 680 monedas de plata… pero, necesitamos ir a un hotel y descansar… no sé cuánto me podrían pedir, así que espero que no exagere con lo que vaya a llevar…)—_ Pensó un poco nervioso el rubio. —Supongo que eso lo veremos después de que ella elija que llevarse—.

—Supongo que tienes razón, no sabes cuánto puedes gastar ¿Verdad?—

El silencio de Naruto fue una confirmación de la idea del dueño, él simplemente soltó un suspiro y decidió esperar a ver qué es lo que estaban por llevar.

—Podrías hacerme un descuento, así que vamos a hablar de ello ahora mismo—. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de burla.

—¡Ahaha, si que eres un pequeño héroe tenaz!—

—Ya que lo dices, ¡80% de descuento!—

—Qué dices, eso es una locura ¡20% más!—

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Lo acabas de subir? Entonces 79%—

—¡Ni siquiera has visto los productos todavía, idiota!—

—¡A quien dices idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Solo por eso que sea 90% de descuento!—

—¡Imposible! ¡21% más!—

—¡Se supone que debes bajarlo! ¡No subirle el precio! ¡100% de descuento!—

—¿Que dices? ¡Como si te lo fuera a dar gratis!— Gritó mientras soltaba un bufido. —Esta bien, 5% de descuento—.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?—

Naruto y el dueño se quedaron hablando durante un tiempo sobre el descuento que debería tener, hasta que Mein se acercó con una armadura y al parecer una espada cara, si no estaba mal tenía incrustaciones de oro.

—Yuusha-Sama, creo que esto será suficiente—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oi, viejo ¿Qué tal un 60% de descuento?—

—Trato, 480 monedas de plata. Y eso es al 59% de descuento, se agradecido—.

—Claro, claro lo que digas—. Le respondió con burla el rubio.

—(_Al menos pude conseguir un descuento… lo malo de todo esto es que solo me quedan 200 monedas de plata… ¿Será suficiente?)— _

—Mein, ¿No podrías contenerte un poco? No tengo idea de cuánto cuesta cada cosa por aquí…—

—Estará bien, Yuusha-Sama. Con el nuevo equipo, puedo recuperar el dinero con relativa facilidad. Los botines de batalla lo podrán cubrir—. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto y ponía sus pechos contra su brazo.

—(_¿Que trata de hacer?)—_ Pensó con clara duda. Había pasado por algunas cosas así en su mundo, pero eran contadas y nunca logro entender el porqué algunas chicas hacían eso. —Eh, ¿Podrías soltarme?—

—C-claro—. Dijo con un poco de dificultad.

Para Naruto era extraño ver esa expresión, fue la primera vez en ver que la usaba. —(_Aunque… si lo pienso un poco 200 monedas de plata y solamente por un compañero, mientras Ren, Motoyasu e Itsuki tienen al menos tres. Eso es un gran gasto, tendré que conseguir más dinero si logro conseguir a más personas.)— _Al final Naruto se puso a considerar el gasto que haría, sin duda era corto a comparación de sus compañeros. Así que no le vio problemas en aceptar, necesitaba tener a un compañero que vaya al ataque en vez de él con solo ver que le tomó tiempo en poder matar a esos globos era muy evidente que el solo serviría de escudo.

—Bien, tenemos un trato viejo—.

—Gracias chico—.

—Gracias Yuusha-Sama—. Dijo Mein mientras la miraba emocionada. Estaba por hacer algo, pero algo la detuvo no sabía que era tampoco era como si estuviera interesado en saber qué era lo que iba a hacer.

Después de que Mein se pusiera su nuevo equipo fueron a buscar una posada. —30 monedas de bronce por una noche para cada persona…— Fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

—Necesitaremos dos habitaciones —.

—¿No es suficiente una habitación?—

—Pero…—

—(_*Suspiro* esta bien, supongo que no la puedo a obligar a hacer eso.)— _

—Dos habitaciones, por favor—.

—Como desee—.

El posadero les enseñó las habitaciones que habían pedido mientras frotaba sus manos todo el tiempo, sin duda una cosa extraña para Naruto, sin embargo lo dejo como si nada pensó que era algún tic nervioso que tendría.

Los dos fueron al restaurante que estaba adjunto, para mala suerte de Naruto la comida no estaba incluida en con las habitaciones así que tuvo que pagar. Mientras estaban cenando Naruto decidió preguntar algo mientras desenrollaba un mapa que había comprado camino de vuelta a la ciudad. —Es solo para aclarar, pero es aquí donde estuvimos cazando todo el día ¿Verdad?—. Preguntó mientras apuntaba en el mapa.

—Sí, ahí es donde estábamos—.

—Basado en lo que dijeron los otros héroes, una vez que dejemos los campos entraremos en el bosque, ¿Cierto?—

—(_Es una pena que este mapa no muestre mucha cosa… bueno algo es algo, hay algunos caminos que conducen al bosque y montañas, también hay otro que lleva a un río y el último que logró ver es uno que me debería llevar a una aldea remota… )—_

—Bueno, no se puede ver en este mapa, pero estaba pensando en dirigirnos a una aldea al otro lado del bosque. Se llama Lafan—.

—No querrás decir…—

—En las afueras de esa ciudad, hay un calabozo adecuado para los principiantes—.

—Un calabozo…—

—Tal vez no hagamos mucho dinero allí, pero debería ser un buen lugar para subir de nivel—.

—Ya veo—.

—Tengo equipamiento nuevo, mientras dependamos de tu defensa, no debería ser demasiado difícil para nosotros—. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Lo consideraré—. Comentó el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando considerar lo que debería hacer al escuchar esa información.

—No hay problema. ¿No bebes vino?—

—No, en realidad nunca me gustó el alcohol—.

—¿De verdad? ¿No podrías beber al menos un vaso?—

—No—.

—Pero…—.

—No—.

—Oh… muy bien entonces—. Dijo mientras retiraba el vaso con una mirada decepcionada.

—Bien, ya fuimos capaces de crear un plan para mañana. Vayamos pronto a la cama hoy—.

—Claro, te veo mañana—.

**En la habitación**

—Si que fue un día cansado~— Dijo mientras se quitaba la cota de malla que tenía. No podría dormir si llevaba eso puesto, colocó la cota en un respaldo de las sillas que estaban ahí. Y colocó su bolsa de monedas en la mesilla de noche.

—*Suspiro* gaste una moneda de plata para poder pagar el hospedaje, así que me quedan 199 monedas… creo que estoy siendo un poco paranoico con mis finanzas, bueno no puedo evitarlo siempre fui así aún cuando tenía a mis padres a mi lado…—

Al recordar eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera con Naruto, todavía recordaba cuando su mamá le preguntaba porque guardaba su dinero en vez usarlo para comprar lo que quería.

**FlashBack**

—_Hey, Naru-Chan. ¿Porque siempre guardas tu dinero?— preguntó con curiosidad mientras se agachaba para poder hablar con él. _

—_Eso, pues~ la verdad no lo sé…— Dijo mientras se ponía a pensar sobre lo que hacía. —Creo que puedo guardarlo para poder usarlo en otro momento—. Dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos y los colocaba en su cintura mientras asentía. _

—_¿Y qué sería eso?— Preguntó con una sonrisa. _

—_Para comer mucho Ramen por supuesto—. Contestó sin pensarlo. Desde que había probado el Ramen no había parado diciendo que era la mejor comida del mundo y que los dioses deben de estar alabando la. _

_Decir eso causó una pequeña risita en su madre. —¿Porque estás riéndote Okā-San?— Preguntó con un puchero. _

—_Por nada Naru-Chan~— contestó mientras frotaba su cabeza. _

**Fin del FlashBack**

—Sí, sin duda un buen recuerdo—. Comentó para sí mismo. Todavía tenía varios recuerdos buenos con sus padres, pero no quería recordar mucho sobre eso. Ya que no mucho tiempo después sus padres habían muerto. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba volviendo a recordar.

Ahora mismo tenía sueño y quería dormir para poder estar por completo el día de mañana. Mientras estaba intentando dormir, escucho a los que parecían ser Motoyasu e Itsuki. —_(¿Será cosa mía? No importa, si ellos se están hospedando aquí seguro me los podré encontrar mañana.)—_ Sin más que pasar cerró de a poco sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormido.

**Lugar Desconocido**

—_**(Ya no falta mucho para volvernos a ver, Gaki. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarías al verme de nuevo… ha, sin duda será divertido verlo.)—**_ Fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar.

**Al día siguiente**

El sol golpeó en la cara de Naruto, diciendo que ya era de mañana. Se frotó los ojos todavía somnoliento, al levantarse se acercó a la ventana y vio que el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. —Creo que dormí más de lo que pretendía…—

—¿Porque siento tanto frío?— Fue lo que se preguntó a sí mismo. Al fijarse vio que sólo llevaba la ropa interior. —¿Me habré quitado la ropa mientras dormía?—

—Creo que sería mejor conseguir algo de comida y después irme—. Al terminar de hablar empezó a buscar su ropa. Lamentablemente no la encontró, por más que buscará no la encontraba por ningún lado. Miró en las sillas por si estaba la cota de malla y tampoco estaba, se había puesto nervioso decidió ver si su bolsa de monedas estaba y para alimentar su nerviosismo tampoco estaba.

—Esto… ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿De verdad me robaron?—

Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Mein, necesitaba contarle lo que había ocurrido. Al acercarse a su puerta la llamo lo más fuerte que podía, pero no contestaba. Escucho unos pasos acercándose rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a los caballeros del castillo, se alegró un poco al verlos. Ahora podía decir su situación y podrían ayudarlo.

—Ustedes son caballeros del castillo ¿Verdad? Por favor, escuchen por un segundo—.

—¿Es usted el héroe del escudo?—

—Sí, pero…— Naruto no pudo hablar más ya que los soldados hablaron antes que él y de forma agresiva.

—El rey le ha convocado. Tendrá que venir con nosotros—.

—¿El rey me ha convocado? Está bien pero escuchen un momento, me han robado tenemos que encontrar al…— Por segunda vez fue interrumpido.

—¡Vendrás con nosotros ahora!— Gritó uno de ellos mientras el otro intentó atrapar al rubio.

Al momento de estar cerca el soldado Naruto volvió a ver lo que debería de hacer como la vez que estaba peleado con los globos, no sabía porque le estaban tratando así y siguió con lo que le mostraba las imágenes, al hacerlo pudo retener al soldado, y lo desvío haciendo que caiga.

—Oigan, que les pasa. Escuchen lo que tengo que decir—. El soldado en vez de calmarse le empezó a apuntar con la lanza que traía y le habló con voz seria.

—Tendrá que venir con nosotros sea a las buenas o malas—.

—Está bien, vayamos a ver al rey. No quiero problemas innecesarios—. Dijo de forma tranquila. El soldado bajó la lanza y empezó a caminar delante del rubio. —Sígame—. Dijo esta vez sin hostilidad.

Para Naruto eso fue raro, hace unos segundos estaba muy alterado apunto de atacar y ahora estaba normal. —Claro—. No sabía qué le pasaba a ese soldado, pero no quería meterse en más problemas por no hacer caso.

Lo que Naruto no sabía era que ese soldado era uno de los que eran fieles a la reina y estaba camuflado con los demás soldados para poder dar informes sobre lo que pasaba a las "sombras" que tenía la reina. Y ya que el soldado que lo acompañaba estaba inconsciente al caer con lo que hizo el rubio, ya no había necesidad de actuar por el momento. Solo hasta que lleguen cerca del castillo donde tendría que actuar otra vez para que no se dieran cuenta.

Sin embargo todos en la ciudad lo veían muy mal, algo que Naruto no entendía. Él ni había hecho nada, ¿Porque lo miraban así? Esa respuesta solo sería respondida cuando él llegue al rey.

Al estar cerca del castillo el soldado que estaba junto a él le susurró una cosa, no entendió por qué susurraba pero, si se estaba disculpando de algo entonces tendría que prepararse para lo que estaba por hacer.

—¡Avanza!— Gritó mientras empujaba a Naruto. Al principio no entiendo porque el acto hasta que compagino todo, así que decidió seguir el juego que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Está bien! ¡No hay necesidad de hacer eso!— Gritó con voz molesta. Aparecieron algunos caballeros y le apuntaron con sus lanzas mientras avanzaban hasta la sala donde debería de estar el rey.

Entonces la pudo ver, era su compañera. —¡Mein!— Sin embargo. Todos en la sala estaban muy serios y lo veían mal, no tanto de parte de Ren e Itsuki pero, Motoyasu era otra cosa. Al volver a mirar a su compañera ella se fue a la espalda de Motoyasu.

—¿Qué te ocurre Mein?— Al decir eso todas las miradas empezaron a cambiar ya no era seriedad ahora era molestia.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas?— El que habló fue Motoyasu. Estaba muy serio al momento de hablarle.

—¿Qué quieres decir? recordar que… ¡Hey! Así que fuiste tú… ¡Ladrón!—

—¿Quién es un ladrón? ¡No sabía que fueras tan sinvergüenza!—

—¿Sinvergüenza? ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—A continuación, escucharemos los cargos contra el héroe del escudo—.

—¿Cargos? Pero… ¡Pero yo!—

—*Sollozos* el héroe del escudo bebió demasiado, e irrumpió en mi habitación. Entonces él… me puso contra el suelo, y…—

—¿Qué?—

—Me puso contra el suelo y dijo, "La noche todavía es joven". Entonces empezó a arrancarme la ropa…— Mientras Mein hablaba temblaba detrás de Motoyasu y apuntaba con su dedo a Naruto.

—Grité tan fuerte como pude y escapé de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando encontré a Motoyasu-Sama, y él me salvó—.

—¿Huh?— Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Naruto. —_(¿De qué está hablando? La noche anterior, después de haberme separado de Mein me fui directamente a dormir…)—_

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Me fui a dormir justo después de que terminamos de comer!—

—¡Mentiroso! ¿Si eso fuese verdad, por qué estaría Mein llorando de esta forma?— Reclamó Motoyasu.

—¿Por qué te pones de su parte?—

—¡Silencio, canalla!—

—¡Cualquier acto de agresión sexual cometido contra la gente de mi reino, sin importar si es un bárbaro o un Héroe, ¡será castigado de forma inmediata con la muerte!—

—¡Pero esto es un malentendido! ¡Yo no lo hice!—

—Tuve un presentimiento la primera vez que te vi. ¡Estaba claro que te ensuciarías las manos, pequeño desgraciado!—

—¡¿Desgraciado?! ¿Qué he hecho?—

Todos los de la sala ya estaban asumiendo que Naruto era el culpable. Mientras él sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. —_(¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que están diciendo! ¡Nunca hice esas cosas!)—_ Al regresar de sus pensamientos pudo ver a Mein, fue en ese momento que lo entendió. Al verla que se estaba burlando de él, ya sabía lo que pasaba.

Aún sabiendo que es lo que ocurría no podía aguantarlo, por más que quisiera, no podía, era imposible. En ese momento lo único que podía sentir era odio, odio puro y muy fuerte. Tanto así que le revolvía el estómago, sin que se diera cuenta sus ojos empezaron a cambiar, en vez de ser esos ojos azules que eran puros. Ahora eran rojos, denotaban un odio muy alto y hasta se podría sentir la muerte en ellos. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Naruto, sin evitar ponerse nerviosos, esos ojos que tenía ahora mismo no parecían humanos, eran la manifestación del odio y podían notarlo sin tener que pensar durante mucho tiempo.

Naruto miró fijamente a Mein y habló sin pensar que se escuchaban más gritos que otra cosa. —**¡Tú! ¡Tú tenías los ojos en mi dinero y mi equipamiento, así que hiciste todo esto para poner tus manos en mis cosas y hacer que me vean como el malo!—**

—¿Quién creería las palabras de un violador?— Fue lo que dijo Motoyasu mientras daba un paso al frente y sacaba el pecho, tratando de hacer el papel de héroe valiente. Y colocando a Mein detrás de él protegiéndola de la vista de Naruto.

Mientras Itsuki y Ren solo se quedaron callados, ellos no podían hablar en ese momento. Al igual que el rey que estaba en silencio sin moverse.

—Muy bien… no me importa. Simplemente mándame de vuelta a mi mundo, y llamen a otro héroe del escudo. Yo estaba bien de dónde vine, además eso arreglaría todo ¿No?—

—¿Las cosas no van como querías, así que decides esconder la cola y huir? Que débil—. Dijo Motoyasu.

Eso hizo que el odio de Naruto empiece a aumentar aún más. Al mismo tiempo que Ren e Itsuki reaccionaron y pudieron hablar.

—Concuerdo. No tienes sentido de la responsabilidad o justicia, ignoras las misión que te ha sido encomendada, solo para atacar a una pobre chica… eres terrible…— Dijo Itsuki.

—¡Lárgate de aquí entonces! ¡Vete a tu casa! ¡No necesitamos gente como tú aquí!— Exclamó Ren.

Naruto estaba por llevarse al odio, pero había algo que lo paraba y dejaba que tuviera una conciencia relativamente calmada para poder hablar en la situación. —¡Esta bien! ¡Mandenme a casa!—

El rey reaccionó al grito del rubio y habló. —Me encantaría mandarte a casa, pero las olas no lo permitirán. Nuevos Héroes sólo pueden ser invocados una vez que los cuatro originales han muerto. Eso es lo que dicen las investigaciones—.

—¿Q-Qué?—

—Pero…—

—Eso… estás bromeando ¿Verdad?—

—¿Quieres decir que no podemos volver a nuestro hogar?—

—¡¿Cuándo planteabas decírnoslo?!— Gritó Naruto mientras alejaba a todos los guardias que lo estaban aprisionando.

—¡¿Pretendes escapar eh?!—

—**No estoy huyendo—.**

Cuando Naruto dejó de hablar uno de los guardias intentó golpearlo cuando estaba por hacer contacto el rubio lo detuvo, y lo agarró con fuerza haciendo que el soldado se arrodille.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que va a pasar? ¿Cuál es mi castigo?—

—En este momento, sois nuestra única defensa contra las olas que se aproximan, y por ello no serás castigado. Sin embargo, tus crímenes ya han sido escuchados por la gente. Ese será tu castigo. Dudo mucho que vayas a encontrar trabajo o ayuda en nuestro país—.

—(_Muchas gracias… así que tendría que subir de nivel y enfrentarme a las olas de la destrucción.)— _Pensó con clara burla al inicio.

—Te convocaremos en un mes, cuando las olas se aproximen. Tal vez seas un criminal, pero todavía eres el Héroe del escudo. No huyas de tus responsabilidades—.

—Lo se, No hay necesidad de decirme eso. Simplemente no se metan en mi camino de ahora en adelante, **Puede que sea la última vez que estén vivos…**— con eso último Naruto se retiró del castillo. Mientras pasaba por las calles toda la gente que estaba por los lados lo señalaban mientras murmuraban entre ellos.

—(_Los rumores sí que circulan rápido, será mejor que sea cuidadoso con lo que digo y a quién.)—_

—Hey, chico del escudo—.

—¿Huh?— Cuando Naruto volteo vio al dueño de la tienda de armas.

—He oído que intentaste aprovecharte de tu amiga. Ven aquí y déjame darte un buen golpe—.

—**¿Tú también?**— Fue lo único que dijo el rubio. Nadie creía en él, nadie quería escucharlo. Podría ser otro mundo y el sentido común de este lugar era un misterio para él, pero él nunca haría lo que le habían estado inculpado.

—…Tú…—

—¿Qué? ¿No ibas a golpearme?— El señor relajó su mano y no parecía nervioso.

—Uh… bueno, no importa—.

Al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, Naruto empezó a irse no sabía dónde terminaría ahora mismo, pero si tenía que sobrevivir lo haría aún si tuviera que hacerlo completamente solo.

—¡Hey, espera un segundo!—

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

El dueño le lanzó una pequeña mochila y habló. —Nunca lo conseguirás así vestido. Por lo menos coge esto—.

Naruto miro dentro de la mochila, tenía una capa llena de polvo y algo de ropa barata.

—¿Por qué me das esto?—

—Hmmm… no lo sé, supongo que tengo mis razones. Vamos usalo es algo que solo se llenaría de polvo ya que nadie lo quería y estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda—.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?—

—¿Porque preguntas?—

—Solo dímelo—.

—Unas cinco monedas de bronce—.

—Entendido, te daré el dinero pronto—.

—Estare esperando eso—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo estarás—. Naruto se empezó a vestir y fue en dirección a los campos. Había decidido establecerse un tiempo en esos campos y cazar globos, eso era lo único que podría hacer para conseguir ingresos.

—¡Ahhhh!— Gritó Naruto mientras destruía a uno de los globos. Esta vez lo hizo con un solo golpe, algo que lo sorprendió pero, no tanto si bien antes le tomaba unos cuantos segundos poder matar a uno, le daban muy poca experiencia así que por más rápido que los mate no le serviría para poder subir de nivel. El único lado bueno de todo era que había casado a muchos durante el día anterior, y si seguía a ese ritmo no le tomaría llegar a subir la mitad de experiencia que le faltaba para subir de nivel.

Después de unas cuantas horas al fin lo había logrado y también había conseguido un buen botín, no sabía cuánto podría recibir con lo que tenía ahí, pero esperaba que sea suficiente por ese día. Al ver el recuadro que había aparecido decía.

**¡Has subido de nivel!**

**Ahora eres de nivel 2**

**Escudo Naranja: Condiciones cumplidas**

**Escudo Amarillo: Condiciones cumplidas**

—Al fin lo logré… por lo menos no me llevo todo el día, ahora tengo que vender estas cosas. *Bufido* no me gusta regresar ese lugar, pero qué más puedo hacer—.

Con eso dicho tomó rumbo a el lugar, donde le comprarían su botín. Al estar cerca pudo ver que había un cliente en el lugar vio que le daba una moneda de bronce por las "pieles" de los globos.

—(_Así que dos de estas vale una moneda de bronce… no está mal.)—_

Cuando el cliente se fue él estaba parado frente a la tienda. —Hey, traje algunos de mis botines de batalla. Espero que puedas comprarlos—.

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido!—

—¿Así que tienes unas pieles de globo, huh? ¿Qué tal un moneda de bronce por diez de ellas?—

—_(¿Qué? ¡¿Diez veces menos?! O… ahora verás que no es bueno meterse conmigo.)—_

—¿No acabas de ofrecerle a ese cliente una moneda por dos pieles?—

—¿Lo hice? Parece que no puedo recordarlo…

—Bien, entonces qué tal si te hago recordarlo… no, mejor aún. Porque no me compras estos que están frescos…— Dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo acercó a él.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—

Naruto alzó su capa y le mostró a un globo que intentaba morderlo, lamentablemente no podía ya que no podía atravesar la barrera que tenía gracias al escudo. Al ver al propietario de la tienda se abalanzó hacia él y le empezó a morder.

—¡AHHHHH!—

—Vamos no estoy pidiendo mucho, solo un precio justo. Nuestras negociaciones empiezan con el precio del mercado—.

—Pero el país va a…—

—Mira, ¿Qué crees que le pasará a un comerciante que intenta estafar a un héroe sin contribuciones justas?—

—Ugh…—

—Pero, no tiene que ser de esa forma. Si me los compras justamente, te venderé mis botines por el precio de mercado un negocio justo ¿Verdad?—

—Sinceramente, me gustaría negarme, pero no hay pecado en los negocios—. El comerciante accedió a comprar las pieles a un precio normal.

—Siéntete libre de contarles a otros sobre mi. Diles que castigaré a los otros negocios turbios con mis globos—.

—Claro, lo que sea. Eres un buen cliente ¿no?—

Recibió unas cuantas monedas de bronce unas 15 monedas por todo lo que tenía. Era suficiente como para conseguir pagarle el traje al tendero y comer algo. Sin embargo, la comida no tenía ningún sabor. Pensaba que era algún tipo de broma que le querían hacer, pero no era así. Era algo de él. Así que decidió comer aún si no tuviera sabor no podría desperdiciar la comida solo por eso y pasar hambre.

Ya que no tenía lo suficiente para poder pasar una noche en algún lugar, decidió quedarse en el bosque. Aún estaba atardeciendo así que tenía tiempo. —(_Me pregunto si podré conseguir dinero aparte de matar monstruos… claro, puedo vender la hierbas que encuentre ahí. Si no mal recuerdo vi una hierba en un boticario de la ciudad, eso me podría servir de referencia para poder saber qué debo vender.)—_ Con un nuevo plan en mente decidió buscar lo que restaba del día las hierbas que necesitaba.

Cuando recogía las hierbas el escudo las absorbía y llegó el punto en donde le apareció un cuadro.

**Escudo de Hoja: Condiciones cumplidas**

Naruto abrió el icono de libro del arma para ver que había desbloqueado, se centró en lo que estaba brillando.

**Escudo Pequeño: Habilidad Desbloqueada: Defensa 3**

**Escudo Naranja Pequeño: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Defensa 2**

**Escudo Amarillo: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Defensa 2**

**Escudo De Hoja: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Capacidad De Absorción 1**

—Bueno esto me sirve, pero no entiendo esto… debe de haber algún tipo de menú con ayuda—. Tal y como lo pensó pudo verlo en uno de los rincones y lo selecciono.

**Subida De Nivel Del Arma y Desbloquear Habilidades: **

**Subir de nivel un arma significa que tu Arma Legendaria equipada actualmente cambiará de forma. Si sujetas el arma con la mano, e imaginas en qué deseas que se convierta, el arma cambiará a la forma deseada.**

**Las Habilidades del arma se refieren a las Habilidades que pueden ser desbloqueadas simplemente usando el arma equipada. Una vez desbloqueado el bono de equipo se mantendrá para siempre.**

**Bono De Equipo:**

**Los bonos de equipo son habilidades especiales que pueden ser utilizadas mientras el arma esté equipada.**

**Así que, si un arma ha desbloqueado la habilidad Golpe Aéreo, esa habilidad podrá ser utilizada siempre que esa arma esté equipada.**

**Si un Arma tiene un bono de equipo de "Ataque +3" el ataque del usuario se incrementará en 3 mientras el arma esté equipada. **

—Creo que entiendo… si consigo habilidades que estuvieran bloqueadas y las desbloqueo, puedo usarlo aún si tengo un escudo diferente… entonces esta habilidad de absorción +1 la puedo usar en cualquier momento. Se supone que se quedaría como algo activo para siempre, creo…—

Para tratar de ver lo que hacía intentó tomar una de las hierbas que estaban cerca de él, primero obtuvo un pequeño pitido en forma positiva y salió fácilmente del suelo. La hierba empezó a brillar con una débil luz y un pequeño recuadro se mostró.

**Absorción +1 **

**Seño: Calidad: Casi excelente: Hierba medicinal para el tratamiento de heridas.**

—(Bueno es agradable tener una explicación inmediata…)— Naruto pasó todo lo que quedaba del día recogiendo las hierbas que encontraba y los llenaba en su bolsa de forma automática. Al hacer eso el bono del escudo de Hoja fue desbloqueado, sus escudos pequeños también tenían habilidades de equipo desbloqueadas, pero eso era para otro día. Volvió a la ciudad e intentó vender las hierbas que traía consigo.

—Estas tienen una calidad excelente. ¿Donde las has conseguido?—

—Fufu~ fue algo sencillo encontrarlos, estaban en los campos alrededor de la ciudad. ¿No sabía que crecían ahí?— Habló con un poco de burla al inicio. Se suponía que el señor frente a él debería de ser un experto y conocer estos lugares para conseguir las hierbas, así que decidió burlarse un poco. Ahora mismo no se sentía bien, el simplemente tener odio no le traía nada bueno, necesitaba algo diferente, el odio que tenía dentro ahora mismo no le gustaba.

—Lo sabía, pero nunca había visto unas de tan buena calidad por los alrededores. Creía que por aquí solo crecía basura—. Dijo contraatacando no permitiría que ese chico se burle de él.

Terminaron charlando un rato y el anciano terminó comprando las hierbas. Ahora Naruto tenía 1 moneda de plata y 55 monedas de cobre. Fue lo mejor que tenía hasta el momento, fue un récord.

Fue a cenar a un restaurante, y como ocurrió antes. No le sabía a nada, se preguntaba si en serio era cosa de él o era porque el plato era el más barato. Mientras el estaba cenando, se acercaban personas intentando hablar con él y que los dejen entrar a su grupo. Sin embargo Naruto no los aceptaba, se podía notar se que no eran personas honestas. No quería pasar por lo mismo.

Aunque al final, después de que vinieran tantas personas. Se estaba cansando de rechazarlos ya se estaba volviendo algo tedioso.

—Me uniré a TU equipo, Tate no yuusha—. Dijo un hombre que se notaba que pensaba demasiado de sí mismo.

El rubio ya cansado de todo, decidió seguir el plan que tenía. —Esta Bien, primero hablemos de las condiciones de empleo—.

—Claro—.

—El empleo estará basado en tu rendimiento ¿Entiendes?—

—Nah-uh—. Dijo con soberbia.

—Eso significa que, mientras estamos en una aventura, recogemos una cierta cantidad de botines, ¿Sí? Digamos que conseguimos 100 monedas de plata, yo me quedo con la mayoría de ello lo que al menos sería el 40% y el resto se dividirá en los demás dependiendo de su rendimiento. Si sólo somos tú y yo, nos repartimos lo que quede. Si tú no trabajas, no recibirás nada. La cantidad que recibas depende de mi juicio sobre ello—.

—¡Que demonios! Eso significa que tu simplemente cogerás tanto como quieras ¿Cierto?— Le reclamó enojado.

—Pero si haces tu parte, serás recompensado, ¿Entendido? Tienes que hacer tu parte—.

—De acuerdo, está bien entonces. Todo eso está bien. Vamos a comprar algo de equipamiento—.

—Compra tú tu propio equipo, no veo la razón de cuidarte tanto. Cuida de ti mismo—.

—¡¿Eh?!—

—Muy bien, entonces dame algo de dinero—.

Naruto se hartó de él y se paró, todos los que le pedían entrar en su equipo eran iguales. Incluso si le comprara su equipamiento, probablemente él haría el vago todo el tiempo. Al final huiría, dejándolo tirado y vendería su equipamiento. Esa es la desfachatez de estos hombres sucios, ellos eran iguales que **ella**.

—¿¡Hey qué está haciendo aquí un globo!?—

Naruto había sacado a uno de los pocos globos que tenía junto a él, ahora no era tan débil como para poder necesitar de algo para poder golpear. Su ataque había subido después de que le ocurrió su "Juicio" sobre algo que no hizo. Y ahora tenía 4 de ataque, era algo bajo, pero considerando que su especialidad no era el ataque fue relativamente bueno.

La gente al ver al globo entró en pánico, mientras Naruto dejaba el dinero en la mesa y se iba del lugar. Parecía que no había gente buena en el mundo, a excepción de unos cuantos. Que los podría contar con una sola mano y le sobrarían dedos.

De todos modos, Naruto siguió el mismo patrón de conseguir hierbas y venderlas durante unos días, logrando tener muchos más ingresos y poder ahorrar más dinero. Duro así por unas dos semanas y pudo conseguir unas casi 50 monedas de plata, como le era sencillo matar globos y poder conseguir las hierbas no había mucho problema, a excepción del lugar donde dormir. Seguía durmiendo en el bosque y le dolía un poco la espalda, era bueno que aunque haya dormido en el suelo no sienta el dolor al día siguiente durante dos semanas.

Uno de esos días pudo entrar un poco más en el bosque y se había encontrado un globo rojo, le había tomado mucho tiempo pelear con él, pero después de unas horas pudo derrotarlo. Esperaba poder recibir más que las pieles que siempre llevaba, con que fueran dos monedas de bronce más podría valer la pena. Y a todo eso el rubio había alcanzado el nivel 5, de momento no había subido nada referente a su escudo.

—Ahhh… espero que valga algo más que una piel de globo normal o si no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo—. Cuando llegó y le compraron la piel le dieron 5 monedas de bronce. Al menos era mejor que recibir una por dos pieles de globo naranja.

—Supongo que ya tengo lo suficiente para poder conseguir algo decente… aunque, por más que quiera no puedo atacar, y eso se nota mucho. Parece que si necesitaré de alguien que ayude en esto—. Mientras Naruto seguía hablando consigo mismo en voz baja alguien le habló.

—Pareces preocupado, señor—.

—¿Huh?—

La persona era un hombre extraño que lo llamaba desde el callejón, tenía un sombrero de seda y un abrigo. Era un extraño caballero en todos los sentidos, absurdamente obeso y con gafas. No parecía encajar en este mundo, que era más parecido a la Edad Media. Así que él destaca dramáticamente dentro de sus alrededores.

—Necesitas gente—.

Naruto se detuvo, como se había enterado que él necesitaba eso. No lo habría vigilado ¿Verdad?

—Es por eso que no logras cazar monstruos más fuertes—.

—No estoy seguro de qué tiene eso que ver conmigo—.

—Si yo ayudará al reclutamiento, todavía podrías tener una oportunidad…—

—¿Me quieres dar miembros de grupo?—

—¿Miembros de grupo? Hahaha, no. Te proporciono are algo mucho más útil—.

—¿Por ejemplo?—

—¿Interesado?—

—Oye, no te me acerques tanto—.

—Ahaha, me agradas chico, muy bien, entonces te lo diré—. El hombre sacó pecho, pareciendo importante, giro su bastón y habló.

—¡Un esclavo!—

—¿Un, esclavo?—

—Si, un esclavo—.

—¿En serio? ¿Un esclavo?—

—Si, un esclavo. Chico, ellos no mienten y no traicionan a sus maestros—.

—….—

—Los esclavos están bajo una poderosa maldición. Si contradicen o traicionan a sus maestros, deben pagar con sus propias vidas—.

—Hmmm….—

—¿Y qué dices chico?—

—Te escucho—.

El hombre sonrió y habló otra vez. —Por aquí, señor…—

Naruto lo siguió hasta un callejón trasero y noto un número alarmante de gente desaliñada de aspecto peligroso. El aire estaba lleno de gritos agresivos y el sonido de cosas frágiles rompiéndose, lo peor de todo es que olía fatal.

—Por aquí—. Dijo llamando la atención de Naruto.

—Uh huh...—

El traficante de esclavos lo guío hasta una carpa y Naruto volvió a hablar. —Dejemos esto en claro desde el principio. Si me estás engañando…—

—Tranquilo, no hay engaños en esto. Simplemente te mostraré a unos esclavos, mira—. Dijo al momento en que una puerta que parecía muy pesada se abría.

—Woah….— Aún si el lugar era oscuro Naruto pudo ver un buen número de jaulas en la habitación, y formas de aspecto humano se movían en su interior.

—Ahora, está, por aquí, te la recomiendo—. Dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba falsa.

—Eso no es humano… ¿Que se supone que es eso?— Dijo al ver la criatura que estaba ahí. Parecía salvaje estaba lleno de cabello, tenía garras y colmillos afilados. Se podría decir que era como un hombre-lobo.

—Es un hombre-bestia. Aquí los consideramos en casi todos los aspectos, humanos—.

—_(¿Hombre-bestia eh? Bueno, en varios juegos como novelas aparecen este tipo…)— _pensó de forma casual. —Se que soy un héroe y todo eso, pero todavía no se mucho de este lugar ¿Puedes contarme un poco más sobre ello, por favor?—

—El Reino Melromarc tiende a considerar a los humanos como criaturas superiores que los demás de otros tipos. Puede ser un lugar duro en el que vivir para los Hombre-Bestia y los Demi-Humanos—.

—Ok… Pero, ¿Que son exactamente estos Demi-Humanos y Hombres-Bestia?—

—Es relativamente sencillo, los Demi-Humanos se ven iguales a las personas en el exterior, pero tiene algunas diferencias en el interior. Son considerados un tipo de Humano. Los Hombre-Bestia por otro lado son un tipo de Demi-Humano, más específico de los que tienen características de bestia particularmente fuertes—.

—Así que están en la misma categoría…—

—Exacto, y como ellos al menos en este país están considerados un paso de los monstruos, es difícil para ellos vivir aquí, muy a menudo terminan siendo vendidos como esclavos—.

—Está bien, y estos esclavos tienen este rasgo en particular…—

El traficante de esclavos chasqueó los dedos y cuando los hizo un aura mágica apareció alrededor de su brazo, al mismo tiempo, un símbolo empezó a brillar en el pecho del Hombre-lobo. Se quejó notablemente de los efectos de ese chasquido parecía que algo aplastaba su pecho, el traficante de esclavos volvió a chasquear sus dedos y la marca que estaba en su pecho empezó a desaparecer.

—El castigo es tan simple como chasquear los dedos—.

—_Que conveniente...—_ Susurró. Aunque siendo ellos dos el traficante lo escucho.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo también?—

—Naturalmente. Incluso puede adaptarse para que no sea necesario chasquear los dedos. Puede ser accionado desde tu Estado Mágico—. Dijo sonriendo.

—(_Si, muy conveniente.)—_

—De todas formas es necesario hacer una ceremonia. La información del propietario debe ser compartida y absorbida por el esclavo—.

—Lo que quiere decir que ¿El esclavo puede entender siempre las intenciones de su amo?—

—Parece que tienes una buena cabeza sobre los hombros, chico—. Poniendo una sonrisa siniestra.

—Esta bien, eso suena bien para mí. ¿Cuánto cuesta este?—

—Debes saber lo útil que resulta un hombre-bestia en la batalla. Y eso afecta al precio…—

—¿Qué te parecen unas 15 monedas de oro?—

—No se nada sobre el precio de mercado ¿Supongo que me estás ofreciendo un buen trato?—

—Por supuesto—.

—Sabes que no puedo comprarlo así que empezaste por el más caro, ¿Cierto?—

—Sí, bueno puedo decir que a pesar de todo serás un buen cliente. No sería un buen hombre de negocios si no empezase con nuestras mejores mercancías—.

—Si quieres, puedes echar un vistazo a esta información de esclavo—. Le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño cristal. El rubio al notar que había un icono parpadeando intento abrirlo y apareció un recuadro.

**Esclavo De Batalla: Nivel 75**

**Raza: Hombre-Lobo**

—_(Con que nivel 75… él me vendría bien para poder subir de nivel de forma sencilla, pero no se ve muy saludable, podría acabar obstaculizando mi camino en vez de ayudarme ¿Será esa la razón del porque es barato? Si se supone que es muy útil no creo que unas 15 monedas de oro sea suficiente…)—_

—Solía luchar en el coliseo. Pero, se hirió la pierna así que iban a deshacerse de él. Fue entonces cuando aproveché para comprarlo—.

—Quieres decir que…—

—Ahora, ya te mostré lo mejor. Dime, señor ¿En qué tipo de esclavo estás interesado?—

—En uno barato y que no esté roto…—

—Tenemos esclavos especializados en la batalla o en trabajos físicos. O, si mi intuición es correcta….—

—¡Yo no lo hice!—

—Heh, heh, heh, sí, muy bien… no estoy preocupado de una manera u otra. ¿Pero qué tipo prefieres?—

—Lo que sea menos un esclavo sexual, por favor—. Dijo con cierta vergüenza. Pero, no dejo que se notará en el exterior.

—Supongo que los rumores son falsos entonces…—

—Lo que necesito es alguien que ataque a los monstruos por mí, eso es todo. Si logran tener algo especial en ellos no tiene importancia—.

—¿Algún género preferido?—

—¿Quieres empezar?—

—De acuerdo, tengo a unos cuantos, pero no sé si serían muy buenos para tus…—

—Para—.

—Claro, claro sin problema—.

—El nivel de ellos no es muy alto—.

—Si pueden luchar, subiremos de nivel juntos—. Respondió Naruto de forma rápida.

—Buena respuesta… a pesar de que se supone que no confías en las personas—.

—Se supone que los esclavos no son personas ¿No? Si voy a subir de nivel a un objeto, es igual que subir de nivel mi escudo. Mejoraré algo que no me traicionará—.

—Ahí me has atrapado—. Dijo el traficante de esclavos conteniendo una risa burlona. —Por aquí entonces—.

Caminaron a través de la tienda que tenía alineadas a ambos lados fijas de jaulas. Eventualmente los gritos y olores disminuyeron, entrando a una zona de las más silenciosa de la tienda. Hasta que pronto escuchó el sonido de niños llorando. El traficante de esclavos se detuvo después de haberlo guiado a lo largo del pasillo de jaulas que había.

—Estos son los esclavos más baratos que puedo ofrecerte hoy, señor—.

Estaba apuntando a tres jaulas, la primera tenía a un hombre en su interior, aunque también tenía orejas de conejo, y uno de sus brazos estaba torcido de una forma extraña.

La siguiente contenía a una chica de unos diez años. Estaba increíblemente delgada, y sus ojos se veían aterrorizados. Estaba tosiendo, también parecía que tenía orejas parecidas a las de un mapache y al ver la cola que tenía no podía ver otra cosa que no sea una chica mapache.

El siguiente, era un hombre que miraba violentamente a todos lados parecía tener partes de un lagarto. Y no paraba de buscar alguien a quien asesinar.

—Desde la derecha son: Un tipo de conejo con desorden genético, un tipo mapache que sufre ataques de pánico y un mestizo, el hombre lagarto—.

—Todos parecen tener graves problemas—.

—Estos son todo lo que puedo ofrecer en tu rango. Si i bajamos todavía más el listón entonces… bueno…—

El traficante de esclavos miraba hacia un lado y Naruto lo siguió de forma sencilla pudo notar el olor de la muerte, ese olor en el aire como el de un funeral, era fuerte y venía en esa dirección.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando.—

—Desde la derecha, 25, 30 y 40 monedas de plata—.

—¿Y sus niveles?—

—5, 1 y 8—.

—¿Porque están tan tranquilos?—

—Porque son castigados cuando hacen ruido—.

—Tiene sentido—.

—(_Sí quiero a alguien bueno en batalla el Hombre-Lagarto parecía lo mejor, pero está igual de mal que todos…)—_

—¿Porque la del medio es tan barata?—

—El tipo mapache no son muy populares entre los humanos. Aunque, si fuese un tipo zorro, podría conseguir un buen precio por ella—.

—Sufre ataques de pánico por la noche. Requiere mucho trabajo cuidar de ella—.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?—

—Realmente golpeas donde duele—.

—(_Ella no parece buena para el trabajo duro y tiene el nivel más bajo ¿Será esto algo bueno? Espero que así sea…)—_

La mirada de Naruto se cruzó con la Chica-Mapache y ahí pudo verlo en sus ojos, estaba muerta, parecía que no quería vivir más. Pero, había una pequeña luz en esos ojos. No sé explicaba el porqué de eso, pero esperaba no tomar una decisión apresurada sobre la elección.

—Muy bien, entonces me llevaré a la del centro—.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Bien, al fin terminé lo que sería el primer capítulo, algo largo a decir verdad. No pensé que sería así de largo unas casi 13.000 palabras… creo que es un récord. Bueno, es todo lo que se me podía ocurrir para esta parte final, aparte de que de momento la historia no cambia mucho y eso se nota. Todavía no va a tener cambios, hasta que por lo menos llegue al tercer episodio ya que desde ahí puedo hacer que pasen varias cosas.**

**Ahora sí, ¡Adiós!**


	3. Compañera

**Buenas, creo que esto ya lo comenté antes, pero por las dudas lo pondré aqui también. Es seguro de mí olvidarme algo importante de un momento a otro, además así me evito problemas. Solo quería decir que, después de este capítulo me demoraré en hacer uno, como siempre falta de tiempo. Es siempre lo mismo… pero bueno no le puedo hacer nada. Bien, ahora. ¡Empecemos!**

**Capítulo 2 - Compañera**

—Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Preguntó Naruto. El rubio ya había salido de la carpa del esclavista, así que ahora podría actuar de una forma más tranquila y normal. Ese lugar era, algo que no sabría describir. Simplemente no le gusto, pero al final termino comprando una esclavo. Que giros daban la vida, a él nunca le gustó eso de tener esclavos había leído sobre las cosas que les hacían hacer y todo lo que pasaban. Se sentía horrible al pensar que se parece a esas personas que no le importaba a las personas que explotaban para hacer algún trabajo, sin duda eso lo carcomía un poco.

Sin embargo dejo eso, el no estaba haciendo lo mismo. Definitivamente no hacía eso, el podría ser ahora una persona diferente hasta cierto punto, pero nunca sería tan ruin cómo hacer que la persona que lo acompaña haga algo que no guste de hacer. Al menos que sea algo de vida o muerte, en esos momentos tendría que quebrar esa regla auto impuesta.

—¿Me vas a contestar?— Preguntó un poco serio.

—P-perdón, mi n-nombre e-es *Tos* Ra-Raphtalia—. Dijo la niña con cierto miedo.

Naruto sabía que ella no estaba bien del todo, pero tampoco sabe que es lo que le hicieron exactamente. Tampoco sería tan desconsiderado en querer saber su pasado obligándola, las personas a veces no querían contar cosas que le ocurrían y era muy probable que ella no le dijera nada sin por lo menos confiar en él.

—Bien, me llamo Naruto. Ya es un poco tarde así que deberíamos ir a dormir. _(No creo que pueda dormir con ella en el bosque… Al menos esta vez tengo dinero suficiente para estar ahí unos días.)_ Vamos, la posada no está muy lejos—. Dijo mientras avanzaba.

La niña asintió y siguió al rubio, pero sin poder quitar esa cara de miedo. Naruto notó eso de forma rápida, parecía que tenía un trabajo muy largo para poder hacer que este por lo menos estable mentalmente.

Llegando a la posada ambos entraron, y pudieron ver que estaba relativamente vacío. Si no se contaba al que la administraba, Naruto avanzó de manera tranquila mientras Raphtalia estaba nerviosa.

—Una habitación—. Dijo de manera sería el rubio.

—T-tu…—

—¿Y bien? Necesito la habitación, y que sea apartada si hay alguna. Puede que la niña haga mucho ruido en la noche—.

—¿Q-que?— Dijo un poco sorprendido el posadero.

—Vamos, no tengo tiempo. ¿Me va a dar la habitación o no?— Dijo con una voz intimidante.

—¡C-claro, sígame!— Respondió con rapidez mientras los guiaba.

—_(Hmmm… creo que debería de conseguirle otra ropa. Todavía sigue con esa cosa, ¿Cómo se llamará eso que lleva puesta? A lo mejor el viejo de la tienda tiene algo para ella. Será mi próxima parada para mañana…)—_ Pensó el rubio mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a Raphtalia.

—Esta es la habitación, y como pidió está un poco apartada…— Dijo mientras frotaba sus manos.

—(_Que extraño tic que tiene… bueno no importa) _Vamos, entra. Que tenemos que salir de aquí muy temprano mañana—. Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la niña medio tanuki.

Ella asintió y entro sin mucha demora, mientras Naruto se quedó afuera por un momento. —Oiga, espero que no haya alguna trampa por aquí. A no ser que quiere que ocurra algo… ¿Me entiende?— Dijo con voz amenazadora.

—¡Lo juro, no hay nada!— Contestó nervioso.

—Eso espero—. Con eso último Naruto entro y cerró la puerta.

**En la habitación**

—Parece que la cama es lo suficientemente grande para caber los dos… no creo que haya problema en eso, bien, Raphtalia duerme tú primero tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a dormir…— Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que había ahí y se quedó en una pose pensativa.

Raphtalia asintió procediendo a irse a dormir, como era una esclava no podía refutar lo dicho por su amo. O podrían pasarle cosas horribles, ella no quería experimentar eso otra vez. Ella ya no tenía a nadie por quien vivir por el momento. Al pensar en eso, recordó a su amiga Rifana. Todavía tenía algo que hacer, esperaba poder volver a verla.

—_(*Suspiro* parece que todavía me queda un poco de dinero, supongo que es suficiente para poder comprarle algo a Raphtalia. No se vería bien que una niña ande así por todo el lugar, aún si se supone que es mi esclava…)—_ Pensó el rubio con cierto fastidio al decir esclavo. Ya lo podía hacer nada, de todos modos necesitaba a alguien que le ayude con el ataque. No podría subir de nivel si simplemente destruía globos y los demás podian pelear contra monstruos que les daban más experiencia.

Le parecía un tanto injusto, el que ellos pudieran tener ataque y poder que enfrentar a los monstruos sin depender de nadie. El podía hacer eso, hasta cierto punto. Su ataque era bajo, pero lo suficiente para poder derrotar a muchos globos con facilidad solo con sus manos.

Ahora mismo el rubio se sentía como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de caridad, pero no era así. El había hecho algo por egoísmo puro, llevar a una niña cómo esclava y hacer que ella vaya al frente a atacar. Eso no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, más que una posible salvación a la niña pensaba que la estaba condenando a una muerte.

Aún así no podía hacer más, tenía que recuperar el dinero invertido en Raphtalia. Nada era gratis, eso lo aprendido durante toda su vida. Ahora, solo quedaba entrenar a Raphtalia. Esperaba que pudiera pelear rápido, sabía que ella tenía traumas. Pero, si ella no cumplía con lo que él esperaba entonces simplemente sería un desperdicio.

Naruto sabía que no era una buena persona, pero tampoco era alguien malo. Había algo que retenía esos sentimientos negativos, pero quién sabe si esos sentimientos logran superar esa supresión el destino de todo podría cambiar.

—Creo que debería ir a dormir ya… tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más temprano posible, espero que el viejo si tenga ropa para ella…— Dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña Demi-Humana.

**Al día siguiente**

—*Suspiro* se sintió bien poder dormir otra vez en una cama y no en el suelo…— Naruto le estaba agarrando la costumbre de dormir en el suelo del bosque, pero eso no quitaba que su espalda le doliera un poco.

Dejó sus pensamientos sobre posibles rupturas de columna vertebral y miro a la pequeña que estaba al lado de él, estaba apartada y no podría esperar otra cosa. Era posible que aún si no le haya hecho nada siga sin poder confiar en alguien, cuando alguien pasaba por esos tipos de momentos traumáticos. Era difícil de poder ayudar a la persona, esperaba que ella logré mejorar y debería de hacerlo el no la había escogido tan al azar como pensó la primera vez.

Cuando vio esa pequeña luz en sus ojos, hubo una pequeña imagen un poco borrosa de alguien. No podía identificar quién era, pero al solo poder notarlo sintió una gran nostalgia. Habría sonreído un poco en ese momento, pero el tipo que había estado a su lado no parecia la persona más confiable.

—Vamos, Raphtalia. Levántate, tenemos que irnos—. Dijo con voz seria mientras la movia un poco.

El había tratado con unos cuantos niños, pero era obvio que esto no era exactamente lo mismo. Así que no sabía cómo se podría tratar a un niño con las condiciones que ella tenía, solo le quedaba actuar de forma seria para que por lo menos ella no esté temblando por todos lados. El actuar como alguien que era seguro y de confianza para ella parecía lo mejor en ese momento, y el haría eso claramente.

—¿Ah? ¿Ocurre algo amo?— Preguntó un poco adormilada la niña Tanuki.

—Si, nos tenemos que ir. Levántate de una vez—.

—S-si—. Contestó esta vez un poco nerviosa. Pero, ahora no parecía tener una cara de miedo por el simple hecho de verlo. Parecía que hubo un progreso, eso era buena señal.

**Fuera de la Posada**

—¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos amo?— Preguntó un poco curiosa. Si le había agarrado un poco de confianza a Naruto, era algo de muy buena señal. Sin embargo no le gustaba que le digan amo, lo hacían sentir raro. Pero, tampoco podía obligarla en estos momentos y terminar con la poca confianza que tenía por el momento. A no ser que ocurra algo en el camino.

—Nos dirigimos a una tienda, espero poder encontrar algo ahí para ti y también algo con lo que puedas pelear—. Dijo serio.

La pequeña al escuchar lo último de tenso un poco, pero de todos modos no podía contradecir lo que quería su amo. Si lo hacía era posible que sufra mucho, si ya había recibido torturas por no hacer nada. No quería saber lo que pasaría si recibía alguna con una justificación en el medio de eso.

**Tienda de armas**

—¡Bienvenidos! Oh, eras tú chico. ¿Que te trae por aquí? No, olvida eso último. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces con esa niña?— Preguntó con clara duda en su voz.

—Pues, es sencillo. Vine para poder conseguir equipo para ella, y también algún cambio de ropa. ¿Tendrás alguna?— Contestó de forma tranquila.

—Creo que tenía algunas, y hablando del equipo ¿Cuánto es el presupuesto?— Preguntó mientras intentaba encontrar ese cambio que le habían pedido. El recordaba tener alguna por algún lado, el tema era encontrarlo después de no saber con exactitud donde tendría eso.

—Hmmm… _Ya que pase por ciertos gastos… no tengo tanto como querría, pero supongo que esto valdrá el haber hecho el trato—. _Susurró para sí mismo. —Tengo unas 9 monedas de plata, creo que serán suficientes ¿Verdad?—

—Si, es suficiente para un cuchillo y una armadura de cuero. Ahora traigo las cosas—. Dijo mientras se iba a la parte de atrás.

—A-amo—. Habló Raphtalia de forma lenta y un poco bajo.

—Dime—. Respondió el rubio con voz un poco desanimada.

—¿Porqué compra esto para mí?—

—¿Porque? Eso es sencillo, te compre para que puedas pelear en vez de mí, necesito poder de ataque. Esa es mi respuesta y razón de todo—. Dijo con seriedad.

—Oye, chico. ¿No te pasaste un poco al decir eso?— Dijo el tendero que acababa de regresar con las cosas que habían pedido.

—Estoy hablando con la verdad, ¿No es eso lo que se necesita para que alguien pueda confiar en otra persona?—

—Si, pero… *Suspiro* mejor no digo más, toma. Esto es lo que puede ofrecer con el presupuesto que tienes—.

El tendero había mostrado unos cuantos cuchillos de diferente calidad, los cuales eran de bronce, acero y hierro. Naruto no sabía cual debería elegir Raphtalia, así que le dijo que las cogiera. Ella lo hizo mientras temblaba un poco, al ver como empuñaba cada una. Pudo decidir cuál debería llevar. —Este, creo que es el mejor para que puedas usar—. Dijo de forma analítica.

—Aquí está la ropa que estabas pidiendo, sabes, no sé si es el reino el que está mal o simplemente eres tú el que está podrido… Pero, eso no me incumbe a mí después de todo yo solo proveo las armas. Hey niña, hay un lugar donde te puedes cambiar anda ahí y ponte esto—. Dijo mientras le daba la ropa y al mismo tiempo apuntaba a un lugar detrás de él.

Ella asintió y fue hasta ahí, mientras ella se cambiaba no paraba de toser. Naruto recordó que ella seguía enferma, si seguía asi no serviría de nada. Tendría que hacer algo antes de que empeore.

—A lo mejor debería de tomarse un baño… si no mal recuerdo creo que había un rio por mi zona de caza, no creo que haya problemas en que lo haga ahí—. Dijo de forma pensativa. —(_Además asi puedo ahorrar en la comida, puedo conseguir unos cuantos peces para la cena. Si, es una buena opción y pensar que al intentar capturar a uno con mis manos conseguiría el escudo de pesca… al menos tengo una mejora de +1 en pesca gracias a eso.)—_

Raphtalia había terminado de cambiarse y fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia Naruto, él no le haría nada no sabía porque se apresuró tanto en llegar. Lo dejo de lado, a lo mejor piensa que le hará algo si desobedecía. No es como si no estuviera errada, pero por algo tan simple como el cambiarse no causaría un castigo por parte de él.

—Bien, Raphtalia. Como ya viste, este es tu arma. Ya lo dije antes, pero lo repetiré. Esto lo usaras para matar monstruos ¿Entendido?—

La pequeña Demi-Humana, se había quedado en silencio. Estaba con una mirada un poco temerosa, miró al rubio y asintió.

—Muy bien, entonces te lo daré. Viejo nos estamos yendo—.

—Espera, ¿No harás lo que estoy pensando, verdad?—

—Parece que me conoces un poco, asi es, iremos ahí y ella tendrá que hacerlo—.

—Tendrás una vida difícil y una muerte cruel—. Dijo el tendero con cierto sarcasmo

—Gracias—. Respondió en el mismo tono.

Naruto salió de la tienda junto a Raphtalia, estaban con rumbo a los campos para que pudiera empezar. Si lo hacia en el boque era posible que ella muera, no quería eso. Primero tendría que hacerla subir de nivel y después podrían ir por lo más fuerte. Al momento de mirar a Raphtalia vio que no paraba de mirar a los lados, se extraño por eso e hizo lo mismo. Habían entrado en la calle principal, esa era la razón de querer mirar a los lados. Miraba todo de forma asombrada, el rubio solo soltó un suspiro. Al hacer eso, Raphtalia se acerco a él y le tomo de la mano mientras caminaban por el lugar. Aun asi no paraba de mirar los lados cada momento que podía, hasta que un olor los paro en seco. Era uno muy bueno y Naruto tenia algo de hambre aún si todo lo que comía le supiera a nada, podría no sentir el sabor, pero el llenarse estaba ahí. Si no comía podría morir de hambre en vez de morir peleando con algún monstruo, sus pensamientos sobre comer o no comer fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un estómago. Él rubio volteo la mirada hasta el sonido y la que lo hacia era Raphtalia. —_(Supongo que podríamos comer algo… ella también tiene hambre, si vamos al campo sin la energía suficiente podría ser el fin de ambos.)—_ Pensó.

Raphtalia al darse cuenta de que Naruto la estaba viendo negó con la cabeza de forma ferviente. —(_¿Por qué lo niega asi? No es como si le hiciera algo cuando tiene hambre…)—_

—(_Debería de haber algún lugar barato para comer… oh, ahí está.)—_ Naruto le hizo una seña indicando a que la siga, ella lo hizo viendo que iban a un tipo de restaurante. Sin embargo, Raphtalia se quedo en la entrada mirando un cartel que estaba al lado. —¿Qué ocurre? Vamos entra, no tenemos todo el día—.

—_P-pero…— _Susurró.

—Entra, apúrate—. Dijo esta vez un poco serio. La pequeña acepto y entro un poco nerviosa, no era por nada ya que el cartel decía que estaban prohibidos los Demi-Humanos.

—¡Bienvenidos!— Dijo uno de los camareros. Hasta que vio a quien se supone iba a atender cambiando la cara de alegría a una molesta. —_El escudo…— _Susurró. Al mismo tiempo que algunas personas hacían lo mismo y empezaban a susurrar, Naruto no le dio importancia y se fue a una de las mesas del rincón con Raphtalia siguiéndolo.

—¡¿Nos podrían atender?!— Momentos después de gritar el camarero anterior se acercó.

—Yo quiero la comida más barata y ella…— No siguió hablando más ya que no sabía que podía comer, pero al verla mirar hacia atrás siguió con la mirada al objetivo que ella tenia a la vista y ahí estaba una familia. Lo típico un padre, madre y el hijo. A parte que parecía algo triste al ver esa vista, ella estaba mirando el plato que el niño estaba comiendo. —_(Asi que quiere comer eso…)—_

—Entonces ¿No va a pedir nada más?— Dijo con cierto desgano el camarero.

—A ella tráele lo mismo que tiene el niño de allá, eso es todo—. Dijo serio.

—Ahora vuelvo—.

—¡¿Qué?!— Fue el pequeño grito que hizo Raphtalia.

—_(¿Qué paso? ¿Ocurrió algo?)— _Pensó con claras dudas al ver su reacción.

Cuando la persona que los atendía se fue se quedaron ambos en silencio, no tenían alguna cosa sobre que hablar. Naruto estaba intranquilo por ese silencio, era algo extraño. Normalmente no era necesario para él estar tanto tiempo hablando o haciendo algo, pero desde que llego. Había algo que hacía que cambie de forma lenta, pero progresiva. Algo extraño si le preguntan, mientras él rubio seguía en sus pensamientos Raphtalia le habló.

—¿P-por qué?—

—¿Hm?— Contesto estaba desatento asi que no escucho lo que dijo.

—¿P-por qué me da de comer?— Habló de nuevo. Naruto estaba confuso por la pregunta, hasta que comprendió lo que trataba de decirle. —_(Parece pensar que no debería de darle algo por ser mi esclava, seguramente lo paso muy mal, si se sorprende por recibir comida…)—_

—Te veías como si quisieras comerlo ¿Quieres otra cosa?— Dijo de forma tranquila.

Raphtalia agitó su cabeza y volvió a hablar. —¿Por qué esta… dándome de comer?—

—_(Así que era eso…)_ ¿No te lo dije ya? Parecías querer comerlo, además si no comes nada terminaras muriendo. Come, consigue algo de fuerza porque cuando salgamos de aquí tendrás que enfrentar a unos monstruos ¿Entendido?— Dijo de forma tranquila y un poco seria.

—Pero…— Raphtalia no habló más ya que el camarero llego con los pedidos.

—Aquí tienen, son nueve monedas de bronce—. Dijo mientras colocaba las cosas frente a ellos.

—Tome—. Contestó Naruto.

Naruto fue el primero en comer, sin embargo como ya le había pasado. Todo le sabía insípido, eso causo una molestia en él. Aún así tenia que comerlo, no porque no supiera a nada dejaría de comer. Era algo indispensable para todos y el no era un excepción para eso, mientras comía de forma lenta. Vio a Raphtalia mirando su comida, parecía que no la iba a tocar.

—¿No vas a comer?—

—…¿Puedo?— Pregunto con unas pequeñas estrellitas en los ojos.

Eso causo una pequeña sonrisa en Naruto, solo que era imperceptible para todos los que estaban ahí. —Si, puedes. Apresúrate en comer, el día es corto y aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer—. Contesto mientras esa sonrisa imperceptible desaparecía y volvía a estar serio.

—Okay—. Dijo de forma animada la Demi-Humana.

Dudo por unos segundos en comerla, pero no duro mucho. Ya que, unos instantes después empezó a comerlo con velocidad usando sus manos. Al hacer eso a Naruto le saco una gota de sudor en su frente. —(_Bueno, fue esclava. No podría esperar a que coma de forma normal como todos.)—_ Mientras Naruto pensaba sobre a forma de comer de Raphtalia, algunos murmullos empezaron a aumentar. Eso no fue de importancia para el rubio, podrían hablar lo que quieran de él nunca le importaría .

Vio que Raphtalia agarro la pequeña bandera que estaba ahí, Naruto se preguntó si ella sabría lo que se tiene que hacer. Pero, no fue así. Lo dejó a un lado mientras seguía comiendo.

Al estar en tanto silencio otra vez, Naruto decidió preguntar. —¿Qué tal esta?—

—¡Delicioso!— Respondió al instante.

Terminaron de comer después de unos cuantos minutos, tomaron rumbo a los campos. Raphtalia debería de hacer su primera prueba, si el hubiera tenido algunos cuantos globos junto a él podría haberlo hecho en la tienda de armas. Mientras ambos estaban caminando, Raphtalia estaba tarareando una canción. Parecía estar de buen humor, eso alivio a Naruto en cierta medida. Si ella estuviera con miedo todo el tiempo, no le serviría de nada sería una carga más en vez de una ayuda. Sonaba mal decir eso, pero era la realidad. No podría hacer nada si la persona que la acompaña no le servia.

Una vez que salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a los campos, ella se tensó un poco sacando un pequeño suspiro en él rubio. Al menos no tenía miedo y parecía estar mas que nada atenta, aun así decidió hablar. —Tranquila, yo te protegeré de los monstruos. Asi que relájate un poco, todavía no hay alguno por el área—. Dijo de manera tranquila.

Parecía un poco confusa al escuchar eso, pero se relajó un poco después de eso. —Vamos—.

—Okay—. Respondió Raphtalia con un poco de confianza.

Unos momentos después de caminar en línea recta, Naruto noto a un Globo Naranja. —(_Este será bueno para empezar_)—

El globo se dio cuenta de ellos y fue en dirección de Naruto, Raphtalia estaba temblando, sosteniendo el mango del cuchillo. Como si estuviera a punto de desenfundarlo, pero con la cara que estaba teniendo en ese momento parecía imposible. Naruto solo se quedo quieto, esas cosas no le hacían nada. Y si se quedaban pegadas a él tratando de morderle podría aprovecharlo para que Raphtalia los ataque mientras el los sostenía, asi nadie saldría herido.

El Globo Naranja saltó hacía él, Naruto estiró su brazo y el globo se quedo ahí. Intentando morderlo, una cosa que nunca podría conseguir. Pero parecía que el globo nunca se daría por vencido. —Bien, Raphtalia…— No habló más ya que al voltear la vio con miedo en sus ojos.

Eso ya empezaba a molestar a Naruto, si no quería hacerlo de forma voluntaria tendría que empezar a ser duro. —Raphtalia, apuñala esto—. Dijo serio mientras sostenía al globo frente a ella. Raphtalia seguía temblando, pero se paró. Parecía que lo lograría, pero se detuvo. —¿Qué haces?— Pregunto él rubio un poco molesto.

—Y-yo—. Fue lo único que dijo la niña.

—Apuñálalo ahora—. Dijo sin activar el comando, pero si no servia tendría que hacerlo.

—P-pero—.

—Hazlo ahora, ¡Es una orden!— Gritó mientras el comando se activaba. Raphtalia al no querer hacerlo el comando se activo con más fuerza empezando a gritar.

—Si no lo haces la que sufre eres tú, asi que vamos. ¡Hazlo!—

Raphtalia se paró otra vez y desenfundo el cuchillo, avanzo con un poco de velocidad hacía el globo y lo apuñalo cayendo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo la apuñalada, no lo hizo explotar.

—¡Hazlo otra vez!— Grito el rubio.

Se levanto otra vez y corrió con más fuerza, había tomado unos cuantos pasos atrás para poder ir con todo lo que podía. Y esta vez lo hizo, explotó. Naruto movió su mano cerca de la cabeza de Raphtalia y ella cerro los ojos, parecía esperar algún castigo. Pero, en vez de eso recibió una caricia en su cabeza, alzo su vista y miro al rubio un poco confusa.

—Bien hecho, vamos tenemos que encontrar otro—. Dijo de forma amable al inicio y volviendo a su seriad después de la felicitación.

Raphtalia se quedo un momento en el suelo, mientras Naruto empezaba a avanzar. —¿Qué ocurre? Vamos, aun falta mucho para que subas de nivel y tienes que conseguirlo hoy—. Dijo de forma seria.

—¿Ah? Sí, ¡Ya voy amo!— Gritó mientras se levantaba y corría al lado del rubio.

No tardaron mucho al encontrar a otro globo, parecía estar esperando a que alguien pasara por ahí. Y como hizo Naruto la otra vez espero a que el saltara a su brazo y lo colocó en sus manos. —Vamos, este es el segundo. ¡Apuñálalo!—

Esta vez los ojos de Raphtalia no tenían miedo en ellos y ya no estaba temblando, esta vez estaba con una mirada decidida y atacó con toda la fuerza que tenía haciendo reventar al globo.

—Ahora podremos ir por varios globos en vez de uno, pareces preparada. Vamos—.

—¡Sí amo!— Dijo Raphtalia de forma decidida.

Caminaron por unos metros más y encontraron a un globo, solo que esta vez era uno rojo. El que le había tomado tiempo a Naruto poder derrotarlo, él rubio miró hacía atrás y le dio una mirada a Raphtalia. Ella también lo miró y asintió, eso saco una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto, ella no la vio ya que había volteado su mirada. —¡Bien, Vamos allá!—

—¡Sí!—

El Globo Rojo fue con gran velocidad hacía Raphtalia, había ignorado por completo al rubio. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero pudo colocarse al medio del salto que hizo el globo. El globo mordió el torso de Naruto, él rubio sonrió su plan había resultado. Ahora que tenía al globo junto a él, Raphtalia podía atacarlo. Agarró al Globo Rojo y lo colocó frente a él, miró a Raphtalia y ella estaba preparándose. —¡Ahora!—

Con el grito dado, ella corrió con todas su fuerza colocando el cuchillo frente a ella. Lo clavo en el globo y logró reventarlo, sin embargo cayó, al usar toda su fuerza en un monstruo y este al reventar hizo que su estabilidad se vaya. —(_Parece un camino largo… pero, al menos este es un progreso.)—_ Pensó al ver que Raphtalia se cayó al hacer explotar ese globo.

**Escudo Pequeño Rojo: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Pequeño rojo: Habilidad Bloqueada: **

**Bono De Equipo: Defensa +4**

—(_Oh, conseguí un nuevo escudo.)—_ Pensó un poco asombrado. Mientras miraba el nuevo escudo en su menú también pudo ver un icono brillando, lo abrió y salió otra notificación.

**EXP 1**

**Raphtalia ha ganado un punto de experiencia**

**EXP 3**

**Raphtalia ha ganado tres puntos de experiencia**

—(_Asi que era eso, pero ¿Por qué no salía esto cuando __**ella **__estaba en mi equipo?)—_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo —Raphtalia, vamos. Tenemos que conseguir a más monstruos—.

—¡Sí!—

No fue necesario caminar ya que habían aparecido más globos, había unos cinco naranjas y uno rojo. Tomaría un tiempo si hubiera estado solo, pero ahora tenía a alguien con quien pelear.

—¡Adelante Raphtalia!— Grito mientras ponía su escudo al frente de él. Ella solo asintió y se posiciono atrás de él.

**Minutos Después **

—*Jadeo* *Jadeo* Al fin—. Dijo Raphtalia.

—Buen trabajo—. Dijo mientras le acaricio un poco la cabeza. había derrotado a varios globos más de lo que esperaba, habían más de ellos, nunca lo habían esperado cuando los globos atacaron luego de matar a algunos. Aparecieron varios más, él podría seguir sin cansarse, pero Raphtalia no podía. Al menos ahora ya todo había terminado, Raphtalia se había esforzado mucho para derrotar a los globos. Merecía un descanso.

—Creo que deberías descansar un momento—. Dijo él rubio un poco serio.

—G-gracias—. Fue la única respuesta de la niña.

Mientras ella tomaba un descanso él rubio estaba mirando las nota que había aparecido.

**¡Raphtalia Ha Subido De Nivel!**

**¡Ahora Es Nivel 2!**

—_(Al menos ya subió de nivel, no creo que pase nada si matamos unos cuantos monstruos más. Unos cuantos bastaran, también necesito conseguir alguna medicina para ella. Había tosido varias veces mientras peleaba y casi le atacaban por eso.)_ ¡Raphtalia!_—_ Llamó el rubio.

—¿Sí?—

—El descanso termino, vamos a seguir—.

Ella asintió tomando otra vez rumbo hacía los monstruos que necesitaban buscar, pasaron unas cuantas horas y habían matado unos cuantos globos más también encontraron unos monstruos diferentes, el recuadro sobre ellos decía Loomush había intentado golpearlo, no hizo mucho, pero el lograr hacer que se vaya un poco hacia atrás quería decir que no podía hacer frente a él por lo que Raphtalia se había hecho cargo de todos los que aparecían mientras él los distraía. También encontraron a otros monstruos llamados Bluemushes y Greenmushes. Logró conseguir nuevos escudos, pero no había visto cuales eran. Simplemente vio el icono brillando, lo miraría más tarde.

Raphtalia había llegado a nivel tres. El rubio llego a nivel seis, hubo un progreso decente. No se podía pedir mucho a alguien que estaba muy mal físicamente, estaba atardeciendo asi que decidió ir al rio que tenia en mente. Aprovechaba en que Raphtalia tomé un baño mientras conseguía unos peces y miraba esos nuevos escudos, sonaba bien para él, además ahora Raphtalia podía estar por aquí.

Llegaron a la orilla del rio y la noche había llegado al mismo tiempo, todo parecía tranquilo algo que no siempre ocurría en un bosque donde había muchos monstruos, pero aprovecharía esa calma momentánea.

—*Tos* *Tos*—

—_(Parece que tendré que hacer una medicina para ella ahora…)_ Ve a lavarte, si coges frio, podrás entrar en calor con la hoguera—.

—Okay—.

Sin refutar se desnudó y saltó al agua. Mientras Naruto empezaba a buscar unos cuantos peces, miró por los lados como precaución de encontrar algún monstruo mientras el estaba pescando. Podrían atacar cuando menos se lo esperaba, aunque el no sea herido si eran globos, era posible que Raphtalia si lo sea. Después de mirar unos momentos más, no había nada. Al estar pescando se puso a repasar los botines que había conseguido durante el día.

—(_A ver, tengo una gran pila de hierbas medicinales, espero conseguir varias monedas de plata con ellas. Y lo mejor de todo es que son de las que no se encuentran en los campos. También hay muchas pieles de globo, hay muchas de los globos rojos. Podre conseguir tal vez una o dos monedas de plata, supongo. Aparte de conseguir nuevos escudos, creo que fue buena idea conseguir a Raphtalia, si, definitivamente lo fue. Ahora con la tos de Raphtalia, supongo que podría hacerlo con la piedras para servir como un mortero, tengo una receta sencilla, pero el problema es hacerlo bien. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, lo intentare de todos modos.)—_

El rubio termino de pescar varios peces y se había acercado a la hoguera, empezó a colocar los peces en unos palos y los puso cerca del fuego. Esperaba que se terminen de cocer mientras el estaba haciendo la medicina para Raphtalia, sin más empezó con lo que tenía y empezó a combinar las cosas recordando como lo hacía el farmacéutico la vez que lo vio trabajando en algo.

**Hierba Medicinal: Fabricada**

**Hierba Medicinal: Calidad: Mala: Efectiva cuando se aplica en la superficie de las heridas**

Una notificación apareció a frente de Naruto, parecía que lo que estaba haciendo iba por buen camino su escudo reacciono a las hierbas, pero no sucedió nada. El rubio pensó que seria buena idea probar otras combinaciones, no tenia alguna receta con él, pero podría probar con algunas hierbas y a lo mejor conseguía algo bueno. Sin embargo, como todos los pronósticos parecían decir y también decepción del rubio. Todas fracasaron, terminaron como una pila negra de desechos. Aun así, le resulto interesante hacer todo eso le hacia recordar a un juego en línea. No duro mucho ya que agitó un poco la cabeza, esto no era un juego y él lo sabía.

El chasquido de la leña sonó haciendo que la atención de Naruto regrese, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de la hoguera. Raphtalia ya había salido del agua y se estaba calentando en las cercanía de las llamas.

—¿Has entrado en calor ya?—

—Si *Tos*—

—_(Que bueno que ya terminé la medicina, después de aparecer esa cosa de hierba medicinal pude hacer una medicina normal, esto servirá si es que tiene algún resfriado o algo…)—_

**Medicina Normal: Calidad: Alta: Muy efectiva en resfriados**

—_(Si, seguramente funcionará.)—_

—Ten, toma esto— Dijo mientras le ponía frente a ella la medicina.

—…Pero no duele, así que… *Tos*…—

—_(*Suspiro* Al decir eso es obvio que es todo lo contrario…)—_ Pensó mientras la veía. Y justo en ese momento Raphtalia empezó a poner su mano en su pecho por el dolor.

—¿Ves? Ahora, toma esto—. Dijo con voz seria.

—S-sí, lo tomaré…—

Cogió la medicina con su mano que temblaba un poco y se la bebió de golpe.

—Ugh, esta amarga…—

—La medicina amarga es efectiva, asi que tómatela—.

Sin más elección para Raphtalia ella empezó a tomarla. —Bien, buen trabajo—. Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, Raphtalia parecía en cierta manera feliz por esa acción.

—Muy bien, es hora de cenar. Puedes sacar los peces del fuego, pero ten cuid…— Naruto no habló más ya que Raphtalia empezó a devorar los peces que estaban en el fuego. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y siguió un poco más las mezclas de hierbas, quería saber si podía conseguir alguna receta. Raphtalia se quedó mirando el fuego de forma hipnotizada, parecía que también estaba quedándose dormida mientras lo miraba.

—Puedes irte a dormir ¿Sabes?—

Ella sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente. —_(Y ahora que ocurre… supongo que esporádicamente terminara dormida.)—_

Naruto volvió a las fabricaciones o mejor dicho experimentos que estaba haciendo, después de hacer unos cuantas cosas que había hecho e hizo que su escudo para ver si ocurría alguna cosa. Al hacerlo el escudo reaccionó y apareció una notificación.

**Escudo Medicinal Pequeño: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Venenoso Pequeño: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Medicinal Pequeño: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Incremento de la eficacia de la medicina**

**Escudo Venenoso Pequeño: Habilidad Bloqueada: **

**Bono De Equipo: Incremento de la resistencia al veneno**

—_(Hmmm… no logro comprender esto… será que puedo hacer la medicina más fuerte o se supone que tiene más efecto, bueno no importa cualquiera de las dos que pensé son buenas.)—_

—Supongo que debería de descansar un poco…— Dijo en voz baja.

—No… No… ¡Ayuda!— Gritó Raphtalia mientras estaba dormida.

—(_¿Una pesadilla? Si, definitivamente es una.)—_ Pensó el rubio.

—¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOO!—

El rubio corrió hacía ella cuando llego hacía ella le dio un abrazo colocando su cabeza en su hombro mientras ella lloraba y decía. —¡Noo! Papá… Mamá…—

—Cálmate, no te va a pasar nada mientras estés a mi lado...— Dijo mientras trataba de consolar a la pequeña que esta junto a él. —_(A esto se refería el traficante de esclavos, ella tenía estos problemas. No sé qué habrá ocurrido con sus padres, pero parece que la dejo con un trauma…)—_

—Esta bien… No pasa nada… Tranquila…— Dijo de forma suave. Esta vez parecía que había logrado calmarla contuvo un suspiro, al menos no atrajeron algún monstruo cercano.

—¡ARH!— Fue lo que gritó un globo que se aproximaba.

—Tenia que pasar justo ahora… *Suspiro* No queda de otra—. Dijo con cierta irritación por la aparición del monstruo.

—*Sollozo*—

—Calma… como dije no te pasara nada mientras estés a mi lado, asi que no te preocupes—. Dijo con voz seria. Esa vez pareció efectivo ya que ella se logró calmar en ese momento la sujeto con fuerza y habló. —Ahora tú, globo que apareciste en un mal momento. Disfruta de tu ultimo día de vida porque de aquí no pasas—. Dijo con molestia en su voz.

—¡Arrrgghh!— Fue lo único que dijo el globo antes de arremeter.

*Reventar* *Reventar* fue lo que se escuchaba en el rio, el globo que había aparecido era uno de los muchos que habían escuchado los llantos de Raphtalia y estaban yendo hacía él.

—*Jadeo* ¿Ya es de día?— Se pregunto el rubio. No pensó que su pelea se alargara toda la noche. Al menos tenia más pieles, eso podría justificar el no dormir toda la noche.

—Um…— Dijo una adormilada Raphtalia.

—¿Estas despierta?— Dijo un poco cansado el rubio. Después de todo no era sencillo pelear toda una noche sin descansar y con solo uno de sus brazos mientras peleaba, al mismo tiempo que lo que sostenía era un peso más y obstaculizaba la pelea. La habría dejado un poco apartada, pero cuando se alejaba de ella empezaba sus sollozos, por lo que no tuvo más opción que tenerla junto a él toda la noche.

—¡¿Ah?!— Fue la reacción de Raphtalia al ver que estaba en brazos del rubio y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Ya que despertaste y las puertas del reino no abrirán dentro de un tiempo, aprovechare en dormir un poco. Despiértame si aparece algún monstruo, ah ¿Puedes comer lo que sobro para desayunar?— Ella asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo entonces, buenas noches…— Con eso dicho Naruto cayo directo al suelo. Quería dormir aunque sea un poco y ahora era el momento.

Raphtalia se quedó sentada y miro que todo el lugar estaba lleno de pieles de globos, habían muchos naranja y muchos rojos. Miro a Naruto y un poco de sorpresa se posó en su cara, había derrotado a muchos globos a mano limpia mientras la estaba cargando.

—¿Amo, quien es usted?— Se pregunto a si mismo ya que Naruto seguía dormido. Lo mejor que pensó ella fue dejarlo dormir por lo menos una hora, no sabía cuándo abrían las puertas reino y tenía que recoger todas las pieles que había, posiblemente le tome casi una hora. También había la posibilidad de que se enoje si no lo levantaba pronto.

Después de unas horas el rubio empezó a levantarse, Raphtalia lo había dejado dormir más de lo que ella tenía pensado al inicio, pero era porque pensó que debería de estar muy cansado. Y tenia cierta culpa de lo que había ocurrido, no sabía que ocurrió. Pero, todo apuntaba a que de algún modo ella tenía la culpa.

—¿Vamos a volver a la ciudad? *Tos*—

—Si—. Al ver que estaba tosiendo otra vez. De forma silenciosa el rubio le dio un poco de medicina y ella se lo tomo en silencio. Tomaron rumbo hacia él boticario y trato de vender la mercancía que tenía.

—Estos no son para nada malos niño…no sabía que tenías conocimientos sobre la medicina—.

—Que puedo decir viejo, a que soy bueno ¿Verdad?— Dijo con cierta burla hacía el boticario.

—No te pases niño…— Dijo con cierta marca en su frente. —Pero, si esto es bueno, muy bueno a decir verdad—.

—Entonces ¿Sería más rentable vender estas medicinas, o vender directamente las hierbas?—

—Esa es una pregunta difícil. La medicina, si es eficaz, es más fácil de usar. Por lo tanto probablemente más fácil de vender—. Dijo de forma calmada. —Las profecías están causando un aumento en los precios de las medicinas, así que probablemente sea más rentable vender la medicina—.

—Hmmm… Hey viejo ¿No tendrás alguna herramienta que ya no utilices?—

—Pensé en decírtelo hace dos semanas, cuando viniste a vender esas hierbas—. El boticario tenia una sonrisa a medias. Parecía alegre de cierta forma una extraña, pero no podía juzgarlo ese viejo le caía bien y era una de las pocas personas que no le trato mal después de la acusación falsa. Tomó una parte de las hierbas como pago por la instrucción y lo demás lo compro junto a la medicina que Naruto había hecho, luego les dio unas cuantas de sus herramientas que tenia ahí. Parecían casi nuevas, él esperaba que le dieran algunas muy usadas o algo por el estilo, sin embargo no se pondría a preguntar el porque de eso, sería ser grosero con la amabilidad que le estaba haciendo el viejo.

Le termino dando un mortero unas balanzas unos cuantos frascos y varias cosas que Naruto no identifico al inicio, no sabía mucho sobre las cosas que le estaba dando. Pero, parecían ser indispensables para lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ten esto chico, solo tienen unos cuantos usos. Asi que podrás usarlas muchas veces, te hubiera dado las más viejas que tenía, pero me caes bien niño. Asi que acéptalo como un pequeño regalo de amistad, no esperes mucho el que haga esto. Asi que aprécialo—. Dijo con cierta soberbio, pero se notaba que lo hacia de buena fe al darle esas cosas al rubio.

—Claro, claro lo que digas viejo—. Dijo el rubio haciendo que una ceja del boticario temblara un poco. —Pero, aun asi. Gracias, esto me ayudara—. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salieron del lugar y fueron a vender las pieles que tenían. —_(Bien, solo faltan las pieles…)—_

Cuando estaban algo cerca de llegar a la tienda de botines, Raphtalia vio a unos niños jugando con un balón. Eso también llamó la atención del rubio, Raphtalia parecía querer tener esa cosa ya que le estaba dando una mirada ferviente.

—¿Quieres uno?—

—¿Hm?—

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente no quiero uno!— Exclamó mientras movía su cola de un lado al otro.

—_(Definitivamente quiere uno.)—_ Pensó con una gota en su cabeza. Intento buscar si había algún vendedor que tuviera alguna y había uno cercano.

—Quiero uno—. Dijo de forma seria el rubio.

—Ah, claro. Son unas tres monedas de bronce—.

Naruto se los dio y fue hacia Raphtalia que se había quedado mirando como jugaban los niños.

—Ten—. Dijo mientras le lanzaba el balón.

Ella se quedó mirándola en sus manos. —¿No la quieres?—

—Eso no es… Si…— Contestó con una sonrisa.

—(_Esa es la primera vez que la veo sonreír…)—_ Pensó con cierta alegría. —Cuando acabemos nuestro trabajo de hoy, puedes ir a jugar con eso—.

—¡Yay!— Gritó de forma emocionada.

Luego de terminar de vender todas las pieles regresaron a los bosques y comenzaron a recoger hierbas y a cazar monstruos. Fueron por todos los lugares a los que la defensa de Naruto podía permitir, lo hacían muy bien estaban consiguiendo muchos materiales. El rubio pensó que estaban avanzando a buen pie y decidió continuar hasta las montañas, encontrándose con un monstruo que no habían visto nunca. Parecía un tipo de huevo.

—Raphtalia, ya sabes que hacer—.

—Si, entendido—.

Él rubio lo atrapo con sus manos evitando que lo ataque, lo levanto frente a él y vio a Raphtalia correr justo en ese momento con la cuchilla frente a ella. Mientras el esperaba a que llegue pudo ver que el monstruo se llamaba Eggug, se podría decir que era algo extraño y algo más original. Se esperaba que dijera algo como huevo monstruo o algo parecido, cuando Raphtalia lo apuñalo se agrieto y soltó un chasquido. Todo su interior empezó a fluir por el suelo.

—¡Ew! ¡Asqueroso!— Grito Raphtalia.

—Me pregunto si podremos vender la cascara…— Dijo en voz baja.

No parecía el caso, y el interior que estaba por el suelo olía a podrido por lo que tampoco se podía comer. Solo quedaba absorberlo, se acercó y un marco apareció.

**Escudo Huevo: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Huevo: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Cocina 1**

—_(Ahora tengo una habilidad para la cocina… espero que esto no quiera decirme algo.)—_ Pensó con cierta molestia. Unos momentos después aparecieron más del mismo tipo de monstruo, todos ellos tenían tipos de colores diferentes. Los cazaron por un rato.

**Escudo Huevo Azul: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Huevo De Cielo: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo De Huevo Azul: Habilidad bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Visión +1**

**Escudo Huevo De cielo: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Recetas Simples**

—_(Como es posible que solo haya conseguido habilidades de elaboración… bueno, al menos no son tan malas. Seguramente me servirá en el futuro.)—_ Pensó sin darle más importancia. —(_Al menos conseguimos subir de nivel ya estoy en nivel 9 y Raphtalia en el nivel 7 si que avanza rápido, supongo que es normal ya que ella es quien los mata y yo me llevo una parte de la Exp.)—_

—Tengo hambre…— Dijo mientras le daba una mirada preocupada.

—Esta bien, volvamos y comamos algo—.

Llegando a la zona donde estaban los negocios, Naruto decidió ir primero a vender las cascaras de huevo, a él no le servían para nada. Asi que simplemente era vender los que conseguía. Al final le compraron esas cascaras por un buen precio no sabía a qué podría servir o los usos que tendría, solo se limito a venderlos o quería complicarse. Al final del día había conseguido unas 9 monedas de plata.

—(Ya que las hierbas y las medicinas se vendieron bien ¿Deberíamos ir a cenar?)— Se preguntaba a sí mismo mentalmente. Sin embargo, Raphtalia tenia los ojos fijos en un carro de comida, parecía estar babeando por lo que estaba ahí.

—¿Quieres comerlo?—

—¿De verdad puedo?—

—Eso es lo que quieres comer ¿Cierto?—

Ella sintió rápidamente. Parece que ahora era más rápida al responder las preguntas del rubio.

—*Tos*—

El rubio al escuchar esa voz le dio de forma silenciosa la medicina como la otra vez ella se lo tomo sin decir nada, mientras ella lo tomaba él se acerco al puesto. Y compró lo que parecía algo así como un puré de patatas gruesas, tenían una forma de bola y venían en una brocheta.

—Ten—,

Raphtalia había terminado la medicina mientras él estaba pidiendo la comida, ella la cogió y se lo devoró dando una sonrisa cuando termino.

—¡Gracias!— Dijo de forma alegre.

—Oh… Um… ¿De nada?—

Parecía verdaderamente feliz, desde que llego no había visto a nadie feliz al lado suyo. Eso lo alegro un poco, pero no le hizo sacar una sonrisa. Empezaron a buscar un lugar donde quedarse, el rubio estaba cansado de los lloros constantes que tenía Raphtalia, si seguía asi posiblemente se derrumbe alguno de estos días por la fatiga de no poder dormir al estar enfrentando hordas de monstruos.

—¿Está bien quedarnos aquí hoy?— Preguntó mientras apuntaba a la posada.

—¡Sí!—

Entrando en la posada se volvió a encontrar con el mismo tipo que los atendió la otra vez.

—T-tú ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Eso es algo innecesario de preguntar ¿No crees? Que más me traería hasta aquí, supongo que ya sabes que busco ¿Verdad?— Dijo con su habitual tono serio.

—S-sí, sígueme por aquí—. Contesto sin refutar nada.

El rubio pago la habitación una vez los llevaron ahí, no sin antes hacer recordar una pequeña amenaza. Una vez hecho todo eso dejaron sus cosas en un rincón de la habitación y Naruto se puso en la silla un poco pensativo, sin embargo Raphtalia le agarro la manga llamando su atención.

—¿Sí?—

—Yo… he… ¿P-puedo?— Pregunto mientras sostenía el balón que había comprado antes.

—*Suspiro* Esta bien, puedes. Pero, no te quedes afuera mucho tiempo ¿De acuerdo?—

—¡Sí!—

Raphtalia salió del lugar con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el balón, y ya que el rubio se quedó solo decidió practicar un poco más las composiciones. En algún futuro poder hacer estas cosas con mayor facilidad podría ser muy rentable, habían pasado unos 20 minutos el rubio desafortunadamente no consiguió nada, a no ser que quieras veneno. Pero, eso no era lo que quería hacer. —Supongo que puedo dejarlo por hoy, debería de llamar a Raphtalia…—

Se estaba dirigiendo a la ventana cercana para ver donde estaba la niña, pero escucho un grito de unos niños. —¡¿Por qué hay una Demi-Humana en nuestro sitio?!— Naruto corrió a ver lo que ocurría, viendo que la Demi-Humana a la que se referían era Raphtalia. Decidió no quedarse más tiempo viendo y fue lo más rápido hacia abajo.

—¡Miren tiene algo bueno entre las manos!— Gritó uno de los niños.

—¡Dánosla!— Grito otro de ellos.

—Yo… Um…— Fue lo único que decía Raphtalia.

Parecía débil y asustada sin que Naruto estuviera a su lado, eso no duró mucho más ya que él rubio llego justo cuando estaban por quitarle el balón.

—Oigan mocosos ¿Qué creen que hacen?— Dijo con hostilidad clara en su voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién eres viejo?— Dijo de forma despectiva.

—_(¡¿A quien le dices viejo?! ¡Si solo tengo 16 años! Bueno, estaba por cumplir los 17, pero eso no importa ahora.) _Eso no te interesa ¿Por qué le quieren quitar su juguete?—

—¡A ti que te importa no es tuyo!—

—Sí, me importa. Eso es mío y yo se lo he prestado, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— Dijo con la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando.

—¿Y eso que? ¡Ella es una Demi-Humana, nos tiene que dar lo que tiene!— Gritó con superioridad.

—Oh, desearas no haber dicho eso…— Dijo mientras su pelo tapaba sus ojos. Y los alzaba de nuevo. —**Parece que tendré que educar a unos cuantos niños—.** Dijo con los ojos rojos rasgados y una voz más gruesa.

Hacer eso asusto a todos los niños presentes menos a Raphtalia, todos al ver esos ojos empezaron a temblar. Algunos estaban a punto de llorar, no servia de nada que poco a poco el rubio se estuviera acercando. —**Bien, quien quiere ser el primero—.** No falto una cosa más para que los niños que estaban molestando a Raphtalia se vayan de ahí corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. —Hmp… espero que aprendan a no hacer eso de nuevo—. Dijo con voz seria.

—Um… yo…— Dijo Raphtalia mientras jalaba un poco de su capa.

—¿Um? ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Gracias—. Respondió con una sonrisa.

—De nada, ahora vamos adentro. Dentro de un rato se hará de noche—. Dijo mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza. Haciendo que Raphtalia tuviera un pequeño sonrojo.

—¡S-sí!—

Habiendo entrado en la posada, el estómago de Raphtalia empezó a sonar. Sacando un suspiro a Naruto, se dirigieron al restaurante que estaba en el lugar.

—¿Cuál es su orden?— Preguntó una camarera.

—Denos dos menú Delia y unas Naporata—. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la camarera llego y les colocó la comida.

—Vamos a comer—.

Raphtalia asintió con entusiasmo, mientras que Naruto comía de forma lenta. Raphtalia parecía que iba a devorar hasta el plato. Él rubio decidió pedir un plato más, después de todo seguía siendo una niña. Tenia que crecer fuerte si iba a ser su espada.

—Mañana pasaremos la noche en los campos asi que puedes comer lo que quieras—.

Eso de algún modo la motivo a comer más sacando una pequeña gota de sudor a Naruto. —Ahora que lo veo, creo que sería bueno arreglar tu cabello. Esta muy descuidado—. Comentó mientras comía. Sin embargo, Raphtalia paró de comer y agarro su cabello con miedo.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer algún corte extraño—. Dijo de forma tranquila. No era necesario darle algún cambio al estilo que tenía, lo mejor era solo recortarlo.

Terminando de comer volvieron a su habitación y el rubio sentó a Raphtalia en una de las sillas del lugar mientras agarraba su cabello un momento, luego de eso tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar su cabello con cuidado de no malograrlo.

—Ya está, ves eso era todo lo que quería hacer—.

Raphtalia se quedó admirando el peinado que tenía y empezó a correr por toda la habitación con felicidad al mismo tiempo que movía su cola, sin duda un momento divertido en cierta forma para el rubio.

Mientras Naruto estaba recogiendo el cabello su escudo empezó a reaccionar, empezando a absorber todo el cabello que estuviera a su alcance. —(_Nunca espere que pudiera absorber hasta el cabello… no creo que me de algún escudo ¿Verdad?)—_

Sin embargo, el cabello si parecía hacer ese efecto. Ya que empezó a brillar el icono donde estaban los escudos. —(_¡¿En serio?! Hmmm… dice que falta para poder desbloquearlo, este escudo es un poco raro…)—_ Pensó con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

—¿Hm?—

—¡Ve a la cama, ya es tarde!—

—Okay—. Respondió sin refutar nada.

—(_Creo que seguiré un poco más con las composiciones, además si me demoro mucho tiempo aquí es posible que empiece a gritar otra vez…)—_

**¡Has Fabricado Una Bebida Nutritiva!**

**Bebida Nutritiva: Calidad: Baja: Efectiva contra la fatiga: nutre a la persona que la bebe**

**¡Has Fabricado Medicina!**

**Medicina: Calidad: Normal: Ayuda a curar enfermedades. Inefectiva contra enfermedades graves**

—_Hmmm… creo que descubrí como hacer esa bebida energética, las hierbas en los campos y las montañas sirven para esto, si tan solo no fuera tan difícil hacer estas cosas podría hacer esto como un trabajo regular—. _Susurró.

Naruto terminó haciendo unas seis bebidas nutritivas y una gran cantidad de medicina. Al finalizar con todo lo que tenía en mente por ese día, decidió que ya debería ir a dormir no había que desaprovechar en dormir en una cama. Antes de hacer eso, una notificación apareció frente a él.

**Escudo Calórico: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Energético: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Energético Potencial: Condiciones Cumplidas **

**Escudo Calórico: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Aumento de SP (Pequeño)**

**Escudo Enérgico Potencial: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Bono De Equipo: Reducción del uso de estamina (Pequeña)**

—Bien, es hora de dormir…— Dijo con cansancio. Había sido un día largo y descansar era su prioridad ahora, después miraría lo que le daban esos escudos detalladamente.

Se echo a la cama decidió mirar a Raphtalia para ver si no ocurría nada, no quería estar despierto otra vez. En serio no quería pasar eso de nuevo, parecía dormida, pero estaba a punto de llorar. Soltó un suspiro de derrota y la acercó hacía él, la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba su cabello. Se escuchaba pequeños sollozos, pero no pasaba de eso. En cualquier momento debería parar. Se quedó dormido casi unos segundos después.

Al día siguiente empezó a levantarse y sentía frio, se le hizo raro asi que abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Raphtalia en una esquina, estaba acurrucada y parecía susurrar algo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Dijo un poco adormilado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!—

Se disculpaba de forma frenética, Naruto no entendía el porque de eso. Se intento levantar para saber que ocurría y pudo verlo. Ella había mojado la cama. —(_Ya comprendo lo que esta pensando *suspiro* no me voy a enojar por algo como esto, es una niña a veces ocurren etas cosas…)—_

Él rubio se levanto y fue directo hacía ella, ella parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa y su mirada estaba llena de miedo. Naruto tenía la mano levantada y Raphtalia cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo no paso lo que ella pensaba. Simplemente le acarició un poco su cabeza.

—No importa si has mojado la cama. Démonos prisa en limpiar esto y cambiémonos (No vendría mal comprarle algunos cambios de ropa, podría ocurrir otra vez…)—

—Um…— Habló con una mirada confusa. —¿No estas enfadado?—

—No, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si estas arrepentida de haberlo hecho es suficiente para mí, porque se que no lo hiciste a voluntad—.

—(Necesito cambiar esto, pero no hay nada con lo que hacerlo, ahora tendré que pagarle al posadero y explicarle el problema…)—

Después de una explicación y pago al posadero fueron directamente a la tienda de armas, necesitaba cambios. Fue de forma rápida a por ellos y regreso lo más rápido posible con Raphtalia, había decidió llevarse esa manta. Después de todo la había pagado, no podía dejarlo tirado. Solo hacia falta lavarlo y todo estaría bien, encontró un pozo el agua estaba muy fría, era todo lo que había asi que no era momento de quejarse por el frio. En el camino a los campos encontró un árbol donde podía dejar la manta secar, la colgó y dejo que seque hasta que llegara otra vez.

—Bien entonces…— Estaba por hablar, pero vio que Raphtalia estaba caminando a su lado y tenia una cara que dejaba ver que tenia una culpa muy alta como si fuese la peor persona del mundo.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Asi que cambia esa cara!— Gritó con cierta irritación.

—Okay…—

Hubo un pequeño silencio y su estómago empezó a sonar, su cara se puso roja por la vergüenza. —¿Quieres desayunar?—

—Y-yo… s-si…— Dijo avergonzada. Avanzó junto a Naruto tomando su manga. —*Tos*—

—(_¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?) _Muy bien, como tu castigo tienes que beberte esta medicina. Vamos—.

Le dio la botella que tenía, la olió un poco tapándose la nariz casi al instante.

—Está muy amarga…— Dijo con pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes soportarlo, después de todo es tu castigo—. Dijo con seriedad.

—Uhmmm… Amo…—

—¿Sí?—

—¿Quién es usted?— Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—Ah, es verdad. Nunca me presente—. Dijo con un poco de desinterés. —Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y uno de los héroes legendarios. Más específico el héroe del escudo—.

Raphtalia se quedo en silencio por un momento y Naruto volvió a hablar.

—¿Hm? ¿Te ocurre algo Raphtalia?—

—¿Ah? N-no no ocurre nada, amo—.

—De acuerdo, vamos. Tenemos que conseguir algunos monstruos—.

—¡Sí!—

Caminaron a través de los campos y se centraron en los bosques y las montañas, avanzaban a buen paso se debía a la subida de nivel que tuvieron si hubieran ido hasta ahí con un nivel más bajo era posible que no salieran bien parados de los ataques de los monstruos. Ya tenían muchas hierbas y muchos botines, podría decirse que ya no era necesario hacer nada más por el día. Pero, ya que todavía el sol no bajaba. Aprovecharon y siguieron recolectando las cosas, hasta que apareció algún tipo de conejo, o lo más parecido a eso.

El recuadro que salía para Naruto decía que se llamaba Usapil, él rubio pensó que era extraño, pero que podía esperar. Había nombres extraños en este lugar.

Al verlos por un momento el "conejo" salto con dirección a Raphtalia, parecía creer que era la más débil. Él se puso delante y recibió el ataque por ella. —¡Ahora Raphtalia!—

—Ahh… yo…— Era lo único que salía de su boca mientras temblaba.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—El esta vivo… él… ¡Él sangrara!—

—Sopórtalo, vamos a tener que enfrentar a muchas cosas vivas—.

—Pero… pero…—

—¡Hazlo, es una orden!—

—Yo…— No pudo hablar más ya que empezó a reaccionar el sello de esclavos.

—Escúchame bien, si no puedes pelear, no puedo cuidarte—. Dijo haciendo que Raphtalia levantara la cabeza. —Pronto vendrá otra Ola, tengo que hacerme fuerte para combatirla, pero solo puedo proteger a otros… Alguien tiene que pelear por mí. Si tu no puedes, entonces… buscaré a otro…— Dijo sin voltear a mirarla.

—¿Pelerás contra las Olas?— Dijo con cierta esperanza en su voz.

—Ese es mi papel ¿Verdad?—

—Esta bien…— Dijo Raphtalia mientras se volvía a parar y ponía el cuchillo frente a ella. Naruto volteo con el "conejo" dejándolo en el rango de ataque de Raphtalia. Le dio la puñalada, empezando a soltar un montón de sangre, una muerte muy grafica para un conejo si le preguntabas a Naruto.

—Amo… Pelearé, por eso… ¡No me abandones!— Dijo con miedo en su voz.

—No lo hare…—

**Tienda de armas**

—Compraré un arma nueva—. Dijo Naruto con seriedad.

—Hmmm… ya va siendo hora de darle una espada a la señorita, sabes solo han pasado tres días desde la ultima vez que los vi—. Dijo mientras buscaba entre las armas.

—¿Eso crees?— Pregunto Naruto.

Raphtalia le mostró una sonrisa profesional. —(_¿Por qué hace eso?)—_

—¿Hm? También pareces mucho más feliz—.

—¡Lo estoy!—

—¿Cuál espada crees que debería de tener primero?— Preguntó el rubio.

—Tal vez lo mejor seria que tenga una espada corta para empezar—. Contestó de forma pensativa. —Aquí, esta debería servir—.

—¿Voy a utilizar una espada?— Preguntó Raphtalia con duda en su voz.

—Si, sí el viejo cree que puedes entonces podrás usarla—.

—Bien, esta es una espada corta de hierro—.

Le dio la espada a Raphtalia y su estómago empezó a sonar. —¿De verdad? ¿Otra vez?—

—Es una Demi-Humana después de todo ¿Cierto? Además, es una niña. Deberías esperarte esto mientras sube de nivel—.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, deja que el viejo te indique como se usa esa espada y yo iré a conseguir algo de comida, ahora vuelvo—.

—¡Okay!— Respondió de forma alegre.

—Claro, claro. Anda y consigue comida chico, yo le enseñare lo básico—.

Naruto fue directo al mercado y compro lo primero que vio, no podría saber si seria bueno o no. Después de todo no sentía el sabor de las cosas.

—¿Ves?— Dijo el tendero mientras le explicaba algo con la espada.

—¡Gracias!— Respondió Raphtalia.

Naruto había llegado al mismo tiempo en que dijeron es ultimo y le dio la comida que tenía a Raphtalia, después de devorar lo que le dio, empezaron otra vez a enseñarle a Raphtalia.

—¿Quieres intentarlo también?—

—No, aún por más que quiera no podría, el arma rebotaría con solamente tocarla—.

—Es verdad, recuerdo cuando lo intentaste la primera vez y el arma salió disparada—.

Después de enseñarle a Raphtalia, procedió a pagar y el tendero le dio una roca blanca. —¿Qué es esto?—

—Es una piedra de afilar, la nueva espada no esta recubierta, si no le haces un mantenimiento periódico, se romperá como la otra—.

El escudo empezó a reaccionar y absorbió la piedra.

**Escudo Afilador: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Afilador: Habilidad Bloqueada: **

**Bono De Equipo: Afilado Nivel 1**

**Efecto Especial: Afilado Automático (8 horas): Consumo (grande)**

—_¿Efecto especial?— _Susurró

**Efecto Especial:**

**Los efectos especiales son efectos que aparecen solo cuando un arma especifica es equipada por primera vez. A diferencia de los efectos de equipo, estos efectos no pueden ser aprendidos en usos posteriores, así que se cuidadoso y úsalo solo cuando estés seguro de que será útil.**

—Creo que lo mirare después…—

—Oye, ¿Qué ha sido eso?—

—¿A que te refieres?—

—¡A eso, tu escudo!—

—¿Hm? Que tiene de raro, si es asi como funciona…—

—No, nunca había visto eso… ¿Qué acaba de hacer?—

—Pues, absorberlo, ¿Qué más haría?—

—*Suspiro* Esta bien lo dejaré ahí…—

—Bien entonces, nos vamos. Adiós viejo—. Dijo el rubio. —Oh, es verdad. Hey viejo—. Dijo antes de salir.

—¿Qué pasa te olvidas de algo?—

—Algo por el estilo… pero ¿No sabrás donde hay monstruos similares a los del calabozo?—

—Pues la aldea que está aquí tiene en su camino a los monstruos parecidos a los del calabozo, si sigues esta ruta, te ha de llevar hasta ahí—. Dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo a un mapa que había colocado en su mostrador.

—Gracias por la información—.

Saliendo de ahí tomaron rumbo a la ruta indicada, iban directo hacía un pueblo llamado Riyute. Naruto logró saber que en ese lugar no había boticarios y podría vender la medicina, a un precio relativamente más alto. No les iba a estafar con el precio, pero si conseguía cierto porcentaje más estaría satisfecho.

Llegaron dentro de unas horas hasta el lugar, parecía simple. Sin mucha cosa, pero era tranquilo al menos a primera vista. No se podría esperar más de un pueblo, encontraron a un mercader ambulante. Era la oportunidad de poder vender al "conejo" que tenían. Al parecer calificaba más como comida que monstruo, así que solo podía venderlo a personas como los ambulantes.

—Y ¿Cuánto podría darme?— Preguntó de forma seria.

—Creo que dos monedas de plata por todo el conejo—.

—_(Bueno, es más de lo que me esperaba. Debería de conseguir más como estos.)_ ¿No sabrá algún método para conseguir dinero más rápido?—

—Hmmm… supongo que podrías ir a la mina, si consigues alguno de los minerales ahí podrías conseguir mucho dinero—. Dijo pensativo el comerciante.

—Pero, si es así ¿Por qué nadie va a conseguirlo? No veo a nadie que este dirigiéndose hacía allí…—

—Oh, eso es sencillo. Hay un monstruo que quedó de la primera Ola ahí, por lo que es muy peligroso ir. No sé qué estarán haciendo los héroes, deberían de matar a esa cosa—.

—Gracias por la información—. Dijo mientras se retiraba de ahí.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy?— Dijo un poco temerosa. Ahora, Naruto no entendía porque temblaba. No le había hecho nada, solo tuvo que resignarse y evitar soltar un suspiro. Esperaba que ese miedo que tuviera desaparezca con el tiempo, si no fuera así sería muy molesto tener que lidiar con eso todos los días.

—Iremos a una mina—.

—¡Okay!— Dijo con seguridad. —(_Espera, ¿No estaba con miedo hace un momento? No entiendo… creo que lo mejor es no darle vueltas.)—_ Pensó el rubio. Estaba preocupado en su salud mental si se ponía a intentar descubrir todos esos cambios emocionales que tenía Raphtalia, parecía que las mujeres desde pequeñas eran un misterio.

—Bien, es posible que nos encontremos con otros monstruos dentro de esa mina. Y no sé si podremos con ellos, así que prepárate para tener que salir de ahí rápido, no te alejes mucho cuando entremos ¿De acuerdo?—

—¡Okay, Amo!—

Abrió un mapa que tenía y encontró la mina en él, no estaba muy lejos así que no debería de preocuparse por el tiempo que tomaría en llegar hasta ahí. Llegando al lugar pudieron encontrar algunos picos viejos, pero no inutilizables a lo mejor podía usar uno para picar los minerales.

Avanzó un poco más y encontró una vieja estación de descanso, posiblemente habría más cosas dentro. Decidió mirar si estaba abierto, pero estaba cerrado con una cerradura. Parecía vieja así que no debería de tomar mucho destruirla con una piedra, dando unos cuantos golpes pudo romper la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y vio unas cuantas cuerdas junto a varios picos, dejo uno a un lado mientras lo demás lo absorbía con su escudo. Era posible que consiga algo si hacía eso, ya se estaba acostumbrado a que el escudo posiblemente consiga alguna variedad si absorbía las cosas.

**Escudo Pico: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo De Cuerda: Condiciones Cumplidas**

**Escudo Pico: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Habilidad De Equipo: Minería +1**

**Escudo De Cuerda: Habilidad Bloqueada:**

**Habilidad Extra De Equipo: Escudo de Aire**

**Efecto Especial: Cuerda**

—¿Escudo aéreo? Se supone que es una habilidad, supongo que puedo intentar usarla—.

Naruto se colocó el escudo de cuerda, viendo las estadísticas de este se podría decir que nunca lo usaría para una batalla. Eran muy bajos, aunque tenían sentido. Un escudo hecho de cuerdas no debería de tener mucha defensa. —Dice que tiene un efecto especial… ¿Se podría decir que es como algún tipo de gancho?— Naruto pensó sobre esa habilidad y el escudo reaccionó a ello, salió una cuerda de este y se amarró en una de las vigas del lugar. —Si, parece útil. A lo mejor podría usarlo para varias situaciones, ¿Será una cuerda infinita o tendrá algún límite?—

—Ahora solo queda hacer el escudo de aire… mejor veo el menú de ayuda, no se como se activa esta cosa—.

**Habilidad:**

**Durante una batalla, una habilidad puede ser activada gritando su nombre. También hay habilidades que pueden ser activadas con ciertos movimientos.**

—Con que es así… bien, ¡Escudo de aire!—

En el momento de gritar el comando, apareció un escudo frente a él. Era muy grande, tenia un color verde junto a un diseño algo extraño, pero no era quien para quejarse seguramente serviría en momentos de necesidad cuando no este cerca para proteger a alguien.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Raphtalia mientras miraba por la puerta.

—Ah, no es nada. Simplemente estaba mirando algunas habilidades útiles, vamos tenemos que conseguir algún mineral—.

—¡Si!—

Ya que el interior estaba oscuro decidió llevar una antorcha que estaba cerca de la entrada, caminaron de forma lenta. Podría haber muchos monstruos esperándolos, no seria bueno ir de forma apresurada.

—Amo…—

—¿Hm?— Respondió mientras miraba el mapa que traía.

—Mire…— Dijo apuntando al suelo, parecían huellas de perro unas huellas muy grandes.

—Hay que avanzar, no podemos evitar siempre el peligro. Nunca avanzaremos si hacemos eso—.

—¡Okay!—

—Um…—

—¿Pasa algo Raphtalia?—

—Yo… me preguntaba… ¿Cómo debería llamarlo amo?— Dijo con la mirada al suelo y un poco nerviosa.

—Ah… puedes llamarme como quieras no tengo problema con eso—. Contestó de forma distraída estaba más concentrado en seguir adelante.

—Entonces…— Raphtalia seguiría hablando si no fuera porque Naruto se estaba alejando de ella al estar caminando más lento.

—Es aquí…— Dijo mientras miraba el lugar. Estaba lleno de minerales y tenia una cascada cerca, por el momento no tenía algún monstruo cerca. Asi que debería de aprovechar y conseguir algunos minerales e irse, aún si había dicho que no debería de evitar el peligro siempre, tampoco era voluntario a que lo lastimen cuando podía haberlo evitado.

Se puso a buscar algún lugar donde poder sacar los minerales, tenia equipado el escudo minero y el pico en su mano. Unos segundos después encontró un buen lugar y se puso a picar. —Bien, con este trozo seguramente pagaran bastante—. Dijo con cierta alegría. —Raphtalia, ahora vamos a…— Al voltear a verla la pudo ver horrorizada, tenia su vista en un punto fijo siguió su mirada y vio a un perro de dos cabezas era negro y tenía ojos rojos.

—¡NOOOOOOO!— Gritó Raphtalia con fuerza.

El perro fue de forma directa hacia ella y Naruto tuvo que agarrara y saltar juntos al lago que estaba en la mina, cambio de forma rápida al escudo de cuerda y uso su efecto especial para sujetarse a una roca que estaba cerca de él.

—¿Estás bien?—

—Un monstruo con forma de perro atacó la aldea… mi papá y mi mamá…— Dijo con voz entrecortada y llorosa.

—Durante la primera Ola ¿No? (_Esa debe de ser la razón por la que grita por las noches)_—

Mientras estaban subiendo el perro se acercó hacia ellos estaba esperando a que pasaran por su lado, era la única salida asi que de algún modo tendrían que matarlo. —¿Fue ese el que mató a tus papás?—

—N-no—.

—Escucha, Raphtalia. Tienes que derrotarlo—. Dijo mientras miraba al perro frente suyo. Su nivel era 18. —Si peleas y me hago fuerte, podré detener las Olas e impedir más tragedias, tus papás no regresarán, pero impediremos que otros niños pasen lo mismo que tú. Lo único que puedo hacer es que pelees de manera más fácil—. Dijo mientras corría hacía el perro y cambiaba al escudo básico que tenía, era más fuerte que el de cuerda asi que debería de servir en este momento. Logró bloquear una de las cabezas del perro, pero la otra le ataco y mordió el hombro derecho.

—¡Ahora, Raphtalia! ¡Apuñálalo, rápido!—

—N-no…— Fue lo único que dijo al mismo tiempo que el perro empezaba a morder con más fuerza y sacar un charco de sangre a Naruto. —¡Si muero, tú también lo harás!—

—¡No mueras!—

—Entonces ¡Apúrate y apuñálalo! ¡Es una orden!—

Raphtalia al no querer obedecer el sello de esclavos se volvió a activar. Naruto volteó a verla y le dijo. —Suficiente, no tienes porque hacerlo Raphtalia… Si no puedes pelear, sal de aquí—.

—Pero ¡¿Qué hará usted Amo?!— Preguntó desesperada.

—Yo… Ganaré tiempo para que huyas… ¡Ve Raphtalia!—

—N-no… no puedo hacer eso… será como ese día…—

—¡Ve rápido!— Gritó mientras el perro le volvía a morder con más fuerza sacándole otro charco de sangre.

—No… ¡No! ¡No te mueras!— Gritó mientras saltaba para apuñalar al perro. Logró darle un golpe certero, pero Raphtalia fue empujada por el monstruo hasta otro extremo. Derrumbo a Naruto y fue con gran velocidad hacia Raphtalia.

Él rubio cambio su escudo básico al de cuerda y exclamó. —¡Escudo de aire!— haciendo que choque con el escudo creado. —¡Raphtalia, ahora!— No hubo necesidad de hablar más ya que ella lo apuñalo en el centro del perro. Parecía ser un punto débil ya que pudo matarlo con ese golpe.

Raphtalia se quedo en su lugar por un momento jadeando por el esfuerzo que hizo, mientras Naruto se quedo arrodillado. Las mordeduras que recibió le dolían mucho y estaba teniendo un ligero sangrado, pero al menos todo había terminado.

Sin embargo, esa no era la situación. Ya que apareció otro perro de dos cabezas, esta vez era más fuerte el nivel que miraba Naruto era nivel 24. Si se les había hecho difícil matar a uno, ahora con este que era aún más fuerte. Era posible que los dos murieran ahí. Naruto espero a que lo atacaran a él, era el que estaba más lastimado y posiblemente el perro lo sabía. Pero, fue en dirección a Raphtalia.

—¡Raphtalia, sal de ahí!— Gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Reacciono de forma rápida y pudo salir de la embestida que estaba haciendo el perro, Naruto se había puesto frente al perro esperando a otra embestida y poder usar la misma táctica que habían hecho antes.

—¡Prepárate, Raphtalia!—

—¡S-si!— Contestó con ligero miedo.

El perro volvió a embestir y Naruto lo esperó, sin embargo este había cambiado su patrón de ataque al ultimo momento. —_(¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cambio su ataque justo ahora?!)_— Pensó asombrado el rubio. Ese asombro no duro mucho, ya que al hacer ese cambio pudo usar su cola para agarrar las piernas de Naruto y lanzarlo a otro lado. Empujando también de lado a Raphtalia alejándola de él a una buena distancia, cuando Naruto impacto con el suelo, pudo sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su torso. No quería saber exactamente lo que le ocurrió, tenia una idea muy clara de que le pasó para tener ese dolor, pero si se centraba en el ahora era posible que no pueda levantarse de nuevo.

—¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Todavía no terminamos de pelear!— Gritó con fuerza al ver que estaba yendo a dirección de Raphtalia que estaba retrocediendo. —_(¡Agh! ¡Esto no me deja moverme!_)¡Raphtalia corre!— Sin embargo ella no podía hacer caso, tenía miedo mucho miedo. No sabía que hacer solo podía retroceder, pero llego a chocar con algo. Eso quería decir que hasta ahí había llegado el limite de espacio que podía usar.

—(_¡No! ¡No! ¡Raphtalia! ¡Si tan solo pudiera levantarme!)— _Pensó de forma impotente.

—_**(Hm… interesante)—**_Fue lo que escuchó Naruto en su cabeza. Era una voz profunda y gruesa, parecía tener maldad en ella al solo escucharla.

—(_¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué puedes hablarme?!)— _

—_**(Eso no es de importancia ahora, Gaki. Dime… ¿Quieres poder?)—**_

—_(¡Si! ¡Quiero poder matar a ese monstruo que esta ahí!)— _

—_**(¿Por qué quieres salvarla? ¿No se supone que ella no tenía algún valor? ¿No era que no sentías nada por ella más que una simple esclava desechable?)— **_

—(_Simplemente no quiero que ella muera… !Además! Ella si tiene valor… ella… ella… ¡Es mi compañera!)— _

—_**(¿Esa es la razón de porque no quieres que muera…?)—**_

—_(¡Si! ¡Esa es mi única razón! Por favor… ayúdame…)— dijo con desesperación e impotencia en su voz. Con el tiempo se había encariñado con Raphtalia, no sabía que haría si ella moría sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto._

—_**(Hmp, de acuerdo. Te ayudare. Pero, no me hago responsable de lo que te ocurra después.)—**_

Luego de que la voz dejara de hablar, Naruto empezó a sentir su cuerpo arder, el menú que tenía soltaba múltiples mensajes de error. Los ignoró eso no era de su importancia ahora mismo, tenía a alguien a quien proteger y lo haría aún si moría en el acto. Cuando se había acostumbrado al ardor del cuerpo que estaba teniendo se levanto con toda la fuerza que tenía, no sentía el dolor de su torso asi que podría moverse. Al ver que el perro estaba a punto de atacar a Raphtalia el corrió lo más rápido posible y logró agarrarlo de la cola.

—¡Como si vaya a dejar hacer eso!— Gritó con todo y termino lanzando al perro. El cual choco con fuerza hacia una de las paredes, no duro mucho tiempo ahí ya que se levanto al instante. Sin embargo a Naruto su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más, eso podría significar que estaba llegando su límite. No podía caer, no hasta haber matado a ese monstruo. El perro corrió con fuerza y furia hacia Naruto, mientras él estaba esperando ahí sin poner alguna defensa de por medio.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero parecían varias horas mientras el perro se acercaba, Naruto estaba listo para dar todo de si con el golpe que iba a dar. No sabia si funcionaría, pero estaba dejando toda su esperanza en su único golpe.

—¡A-amo!—

—Tranquila, yo me encargo de esto Raphtalia…— Fue lo último que dijo antes de correr hacía el monstruo, iba alzando el puño mientras más se acercaba y ponía toda la fuerza que tenía. —¡Muérete de una vez!— Gritó con fuerza mientras le lanzaba el golpe al perro. Cuando le dio de lleno el perro fue de forma directa hacia atrás y se quedo incrustado ahí, parecía no moverse más. Naruto se quedo sin poder hacer nada, sentía que su cuerpo no podía estar más tiempo consciente.

—¡Amo!— Fue lo ultimo que escucho mientras caía a una profunda oscuridad.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Bien, me tomo un tiempo escribir esta cosa… pero ¡Al fin lo termine! Fue sorprenderte ver que hacia unas 12000 palabras y poco más de esto, bueno supongo que no hay mucha variación con el original, pero en mi defensa es que todavía no llego al punto donde quiero empezar a hacer cambios. Por el momento solo hay pequeños cambios que posiblemente hayan notado o al menos eso espero… supongo que en unos capítulos más debería de tener algunos cambios más notorios y después esto tendría algo diferente al original. Bien eso es todo ¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Fragmentos

**Hola! Esto es seguro que lo esté haciendo con pequeños intervalos de tiempo, así que es seguro que lo subiré tarde. Solo espero que no sea muy tarde… Me pregunto si les está gustando o no… espero que sí, ahora, creo que no hay más que decir. Si me faltó algo a lo mejor y lo digo en la parte final del capítulo ¡Empecemos!**

**Capítulo 3 - Fragmentos**

*Goteo* *Goteo* era lo que escuchaba el rubio, se sentía muy pesado, pero no le dolía el cuerpo. No sabía dónde estaba y cómo llego hasta el lugar donde despertó, era parecido a una alcantarilla, se paró y vio que el suelo estaba lleno de agua hasta un poco más de sus rodillas. Lo extraño del agua, era que no le mojaba, sin dudas algo que nunca pensó ver y mucho menos sentir.

—¿Un agua que no moja? ¿Qué sigue un fuego que no queme o algo así?— Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de aligerar el nerviosismo interno que sentía. —Ahora, ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es…. ¡Raphtalia! ¡¿Donde está?!— Reaccionó con brusquedad mirando a todos los lados, pero era oscuridad. No había algún fondo donde sea que mire, el único punto donde podía ver era donde el estaba parado. De algún modo, había una luz que le permitía observar cosas hasta cierto rango.

—Espero poder salir de aquí… tengo que regresar con Raphtalia…— Dijo empezando a caminar hacía el frente.

No sabría cómo describir la sensación de tener que caminar hacía el frente suyo, pero esa sensación le decía que vaya hacía allí. No tenía alguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer, no tenía ninguna señal que le diga por donde ir y salir de forma inmediata, así que solo le quedaba seguir esa extraña sensación esperando que lo lleve a una salida.

No sabía cuánto camino, pero el trayecto se sintió largo, la luz que había donde él estaba al inicio lo había seguido y le mostraba lo que había alrededor suyo, si tan solo tuviera más rango podría ver las cosas con mejor claridad, lamentablemente solo alumbraba hasta dos metros no era malo, pero tampoco bueno, era lo suficiente para poder caminar con cierta seguridad y rapidez.

Caminando un poco más pudo ver unos cuantos pasillos, al fin podía ver cosas, más que la oscuridad profunda que había por todos lados junto al agua. Si hubiera seguido así por mucho más tiempo, pensaría seriamente que estaba muerto era lo único que habría venido a su cabeza. La extraña voz que le había dado poder por unos cuantos momentos le había dicho que no se responsabiliza de lo que le ocurriría, que más podría pensar si alguien le decía eso.

—Ahora… ¿Cuál es el camino correcto? Si hay muchos pasillos y tengo cierto rango de luz, ¿No sería esto como un laberinto?— Habló de forma reflexiva. —Si, es lo más seguro. Pero, como se supone que llegue hasta un laberinto… Supongo que, ya que esto es uno, debería de haber algún tipo de pista para poder salir de aquí, como en uno de esos laberintos de espejos que vi…— Dijo mientras recordaba la vez que había entrado a uno de esos, había descubierto después haber dado vueltas, que en el suelo había un tipo de señal para poder llegar a salir. —Si sigo esa lógica entonces…— habló al mismo tiempo que miraba hacía todos los lados.

Tal y como pensó, había algo a lo que él podría llamar direcciones. Eran tuberías, pero estas estaban solo en ciertos lugares. Parecía que debería seguirlas para poder llegar a lo que podría ser la salida, ya que era la única cosa que podía hacer en ese momento, simplemente siguió hasta donde le lleven las tuberías. —Esto es largo…— Dijo desanimado. El lugar parecía eterno, tal vez si nunca hubiera obtenido el conocimiento de las tuberías podría haberse quedado ahí, por mucho tiempo. El rubio siguió hasta llegar a una abertura las tuberías paraban ahí, asomó un poco la cabeza, pero como estaba todo siempre, era oscuridad.

Subió su brazo intentando poner el escudo delante de él, sin embargo al mirar su brazo. Había notado que no estaba, no había escudo alguno. —¿Qué? Pero, tenía el escudo conmigo. ¿Dónde está?— Dijo con confusión clara en su voz.

—Entonces, será sin escudo ¿Eh? _Solo espero que no haya nada ahí dentro y sea una salida..._— Finalizó susurrando algo nervioso.

Al entrar por la abertura, está se cerró casi al instante. Dejando sin posibilidad de regresar al rubio, si ya no estaba tenso, ahora lo estaba a más del cien por ciento. Solo quedaba avanzar y eso fue lo que hizo, la luz que siempre estaba con él, agrandó un poco más su rango. Ahora se podía ver hasta las paredes, pero no llegaba a ver algún techo sobre él. A lo mejor era muy alto que no era capaz de verlo o podría ser que no tuviera alguno, tomando un ligero suspiro fue hacía adelante. A medida que avanzaba el agua subía de altitud, llegó al punto donde le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—¿Estaré cerca a algún tipo de río o algo? Hmmm… no, ¿A lo mejor sería alguna playa?— Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de saber dónde estaba. Él rubio seguía sin parar, hasta qué. —¿En serio?— Preguntó al ver lo que tenía frente suyo.

La cosa que estaba a su frente era algún tipo de celda gigante, el solo llegaba a ver con cierta dificultad a lo que parecía ser la cerradura de la celda. Sea lo que sea que esté ahí dentro seguramente no era algo bueno. —(_¡Ahora qué! ¡Es posible que si me muevo de más lo que sea que esté adentro me note! Aunque, si ya llegué hasta aquí sin llamar su atención. Supongo que sería fácil poder salir de aquí sin hacer ruido también…)_—

Al terminar de pensar detenidamente como podría salir del lugar al que aparentemente no había salida ya que, la abertura que le permitió entrar se había cerrado, debería de encontrar una salida alternativa. Era probable que no hubiera alguna, pero tampoco podría darlo por sentado.

Naruto fue de forma lenta hacía cualquier dirección que este contrario a la celda que ahora estaba a su espalda, pero por más que intentaba moverse no podía. Sentía que sus piernas no respondían, algo que consiguió desesperar en cierta medida al rubio. Él podía moverlas hace nada, entonces ¿Por qué ahora no? Era su pregunta interna.

**—****Vaya… mi más reciente visita se quiere ir sin saludar primero...—** Dijo una voz a su espalda.

—_¿Esa voz?—_ susurró. Esa voz la había escuchado de algún lado, Naruto estaba seguro que sí.

**—****Parece que si me recuerdas—. **Le dijo la cosa que estaba detrás del rubio. Hasta ese momento seguía sin poder voltear, así que no sabía que era lo que estaba ahí.

—¿Quién o qué se supone que eres?— Preguntó Naruto con tranquilidad. Sin duda algo que no tenía internamente, si pudieran ver lo que estaba haciendo en su mente seguramente notarían que la forma en la que hablaba era un simple acto.

**—****¿Yo? Eso es simple…—** Contestó mientras el rubio hacía lo posible para poder ver lo que estaba detrás de él.

Al lograr voltear lo suficiente para poder ver con claridad, lo vio. Solo una pequeña fracción de lo que sea que esté ahí, pero lo había logrado. Lo que vio era un simple ojo, un ojo gigante. Era de color rojo tenía la pupila negra y alargada, a simple vista parecía un ojo con unas cuantas características diferentes, pero no era así. Esos ojos parecían representar odio, un odio puro que te podría comer en cualquier momento, Naruto sentía que él en ese momento era la presa y lo que estaba frente a él, era el cazador.

**—****Yo soy...—** Al momento de querer hablar, todo se empezó a mover. Parecía que algo lo estaba haciendo a voluntad propia, el rubio pensaba que era la cosa de dentro quién movía todo, pero está habló por última vez.

**—****Hmmm… ¿El tiempo se acabó eh? Bueno eso pasa por haber tardado demasiado—. **Dijo con un resoplo.

—¿A que te refieres?—

**—****Eso ya no importa ahora, nos volveremos a ver. Esta vez espero que no sea tan pronto, pero a vista que no puedes sobrevivir por ti mismo creo que haré un pequeño regalo—. **Respondió mientras unas colas de color naranja gigantes salían de los barrotes, acercándose hacía la cabeza luego de unos segundos fue directamente al brazo donde se suponía que Naruto tenía su escudo.

El brazo y la cabeza empezaron a arderle, era demasiado, pudo controlarse lo suficiente para no gritar. Hasta que unos segundos después paró, estaba respirando de forma agitaba mientras veía a ese ojo que ahora estaba más arriba.

**—****Supongo que esto servirá, nos vemos luego—. **Dijo para que Naruto solo vea todo oscuro.

—¡Naruto-Sama! ¡Naruto-Sama!— Escuchaba Naruto mientras parecía recobrar la conciencia, su cuerpo le pesaba en cierta medida. Por alguna razón sentía la ropa un poco más ajustada y un poco corta. —(_Que rara sensación… espera, ¿Raphtalia?)—_ Pensó mientras intentaba pararse.

—¡Naruto-Sama!— Gritó la pequeña Demi-Humana. Saltando hacia el rubio, causando un cierto dolor en la parte de su pecho. Sus heridas ya no estaban y tampoco lo que parecían ser sus huesos rotos, pero eso no quitaba que su cuerpo le doliera como el infierno. Era muy posible que si se movía un poco más empezaría a gritar por el dolor que comenzará a tener.

—¡Naruto-Sama!— Gritó mientras se quedaba en el pecho de él mientras empezaba a llorar.

—_(¿Eh? ¿Naruto-Sama? Pero, ¿Desde cuándo me llama así?)—_ pensó con cierto shock.

—R-raphtalia, por favor suéltame…— Dijo con una voz un poco adolorida. No quería que se entere que su cuerpo no estaba bien, ella parecía muy nerviosa y hasta había llorado. Si se entera que estaba así, era muy posible que se ponga peor.

—¡No!— Contestó de manera rápida. —¡Tenía miedo! ¡Pensé que… que usted…— Dijo con lágrimas saliendo en gran cantidad mientras intentaba hacer que Naruto le entienda cuando hablaba.

El rubio movió con cierta dificultad su brazo y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, dándole una gentil caricia. —Esta bien, eso no pasará… así que no pienses en eso ¿De acuerdo?— Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que ella no pudo notar al seguir llorando en el pecho del rubio.

Raphtalia no dio alguna respuesta de forma verbal y simplemente asintió de forma lenta mientras sollozaba de menor manera.

—Bien, ahora… en serio necesito que me dejes por un momento… quiero pararme—. Habló de forma rápida, era lo mejor que se le ocurría para no hacer que la pequeña Demi-Humana se ponga peor.

Podría haber cambiado hasta cierto punto su personalidad, pero tampoco era alguien desalmado con las personas que no se lo merecían, si hacía eso, puede que no sea diferente a esa persona que le engañó.

—No… solo un momento más—. Contestó Raphtalia con la voz entrecortada.

El rubio solo tuvo un pequeño suspiro, se estaba empezando a acostumbrar en cierta medida al dolor que sentía así que podía aguantar unos minutos más. Y ya que no estaba haciendo nada decidió abrir el icono que estaba parpadeando con intensidad. —(_Por lo menos aprovecho el tiempo en que no haré nada…)—_ Pensó.

Al abrirlo su vista empezó a llenarse de muchos avisos, eran demasiados y empezaban a saltar de la nada. —_(¿Qué es todo esto?)—_ Pensó con duda notoria. Si bien salían varios recuadros en gran cantidad no sabía lo que decía ahí, literalmente parecía otro idioma. Solo podía identificar los números que salían en varias de las notificaciones, habían varios +3 unos cuantos +2 y pudo notar unos tres +5 si pudiera acertar lo que quería decir exactamente todo eso no estaría con la cabeza dando vueltas ahora mismo.

—_(Lo bueno de esto es que aumentó estadísticas, pero ¿En que he subido?)— _No hubo necesidad de pensarlo mucho más tiempo, apareció un recuadro más que opacaba a los demás. Esta vez sí podía verlo, sin duda no esperaba lo que decía ahí.

* * *

**¡Has obtenido la bendición del Kyūbi!**

**¡Al recibir la bendición del Kyūbi todas tus estadísticas subieron +10 en todo!**

**¡Has desbloqueado parte de las series malditas!**

**Escudo de la ira: Desbloqueado**

**Escudo del odio: Desbloqueado**

**Escudo de la avaricia: Desbloqueado**

**¡Has roto un limitador! **

**Al haber roto uno de los limitadores colocados subes 5 niveles**

**Habilidad Especial: Primera Capa De Chakra**

* * *

—_(¿Limitador? ¿Acaso tenía algo así? Además… ¿Kyūbi? Esa cosa era un Kyūbi, como es que pudo hablarme… no, la pregunta sería. ¿Cómo llegue hasta donde estaba él? Esto es confuso…)—_ Pensó de forma analítica. Seguiría leyendo más de los recuadros, pero eran mucho más largos de lo que vio a simple vista.

—_(No se cuanto habré subido mis estadísticas, supongo que lo averiguaré más tarde. Ahora es momento de salir de aquí, además de conseguir un cambio más. La ropa que llevo se siente incómoda…)—_ Había algo que se sentía extraño con él, una de las cosas que lo molestaban era la ropa. Antes era cómodo, pero ahora no era así. Se sentían más pequeños por alguna razón.

—Hey, Raphtalia. Levántate, ya pasó el tiempo suficiente ¿No crees?— Preguntó mientras miraba como la nombrada subía su mirada para quedarse viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Dijo con una clara confusión en su voz.

—Bueno… verá, Naruto-Sama…—

—Vamos, dime lo que pasa. Quiero saberlo—. Dijo algo intrigado.

—Usted… tuvo un cambio…— Respondió Raphtalia mientras se ponía algo nerviosa.

—¿Cambio, cuál cambio?—

—Creo que sería mejor si usted lo ve por sí mismo Naruto-Sama...— Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—_(*Suspiro* ¿Ahora que ocurre?)_ Esta bien, pero ¿Podrías apartarte? Necesito pararme ¿Sabes?—

Raphtalia se apartó rápidamente al escuchar eso, mirándolo algo nerviosa. Cosa que no entendía él rubio, un momento antes lloraba, después lo llamo diferente y ahora, estaba nerviosa porque necesitaba ver algo. Si las mujeres no eran complejas según el punto de vista de Naruto, entonces no sabría nunca qué es lo que eran.

—_(A ver, veamos lo que ocurre.)— _Pensó mientras se acercaba al borde y miraba hacía el agua. —¿Eh?— Dijo mirando fijamente. —¿Que?— Volvió a hablar tocando su cara.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo hacer su garganta.

—_(¡Esto definitivamente es cosa del Kyūbi!)—_ Gritó mentalmente. Naruto creía fervientemente que el Kyūbi le había hecho eso, sin duda fue él. Quién más podría hacer eso, él rubio creía que esto ocurrió luego de que las colas lo toquen durante un tiempo.

—_(Por lo menos no es algo tan grave… a quien quiero engañar, ¡Esto es definitivamente grave! ¡Ni siquiera se qué edad tengo ahora!)—_ Exclamó.

—¿Naruto-Sama?— Preguntó preocupada la niña Demi-Humana. —¿Se encuentra bien?— Volvió a preguntar con algo de nervios.

—Ah… yo… creo… que sí...—. Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Seguro?—

—Sí, no hay problema. (_¡Obviamente hay un problema! Ahora que hago… podría pasar desapercibido ¿Cierto? Nadie se daría cuenta…)_— Ese pensamiento hizo abrirle los ojos. Había cambiado de aspecto a uno más adulto, a lo mejor se aproximaba a los 20 años y no mucho más.

Esto podría usarlo a su favor, se supone que todos conocían a Naruto cuando era menor. Así que, probablemente podría pasar como una persona cualquiera en estos momentos.

—_(No… aún si pudiera, lo que me delataría sería Raphtalia. Y no puedo abandonarla ¿O sí?)—_ Pensó detenidamente cuál sería su siguiente acción. —_(No, no y no definitivamente no dejaré a Raphtalia. ¿Quién podría hacer eso? Si es una buena niña, además de haber pasado un tiempo con ella no puedo simplemente hacerlo, ahora… ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?)—_

—¿Naruto-Sama?—

—¿Hm? Oh, no te preocupes Raphtalia. No pasa nada—. Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

La nombrada asintió, mientras miraba el lugar intentando hacer algo mientras su amo seguía en sus pensamientos.

—¡Lo tengo!— Gritó de la nada el rubio. Haciendo saltar un poco a la Demi-Humana por la acción repentina.

—Vamos Raphtalia, tenemos que volver. Y conseguir unas cuantas cosas del viejo, seguro se lleva una sorpresa al verme…— Dijo con una voz algo burlona. Aparte que quería saber las cosas que había conseguido después de esa pequeña "reunión" que tuvo no hace mucho.

**Afuera De La Mina**

Raphtalia seguía a Naruto a un ritmo relativamente rápido, el rubio no paraba en ningún momento, como si nunca hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. Parecía más enérgico desde su punto de vista, se preguntaba si algo había sucedido. Aparte del claro cambio de apariencia y edad, no podía descubrir más.

Soltó un ligero suspiro dejando de lado sus pensamientos, posiblemente Naruto le diga algo. Desde que pasaba tiempo junto a él, empezó a ganar confianza con Naruto. Al inicio era reacia, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, no quería volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Había salido de ese infierno y no quería verlo de nuevo, si lo hiciera era probable que pierda la cordura.

Ella pudo aguantar el lugar gracias a sus amigos, pero ahora no sabía nada de ellos. Ella fue la única que pudo salir, deseaba con todo su ser que pudiera verlos otra vez. Al menos unos segundos, era todo lo que pedía.

Afortunadamente para ella, no sufrió el mismo destino que tuvo antes. Consiguió a un amo mucho mejor que el anterior, eso era algo muy claro. Probablemente sea el mejor amo que pudo haber conseguido.

Obtuvo una sonrisa al pensar eso, si bien seguía siendo una esclava no le importaba en lo más mínimo si seguía a lado de Naruto. Era su amo y siempre lo seguiría. Además, ella quería ser su espada. Si ella lograba ser eso entonces su mundo no tendría muchas complicaciones, él la protegería y ella también.

Ya que juntos serían la espada y el escudo.

**De Noche**

—Eso si que fue largo… ¿Estás bien Raphtalia?— Preguntó mirando hacía atrás de él. —¿Raphtalia?— Volvió a hacerlo esta vez volteando su cuerpo por completo.

La nombrada estaba tendida en el suelo, con una respiración agitada, y con una mochila que era casi de su mismo tamaño en su espalda como peso extra. No parecía que se pudiera levantar, no por el momento.

—N-Na-Naruto-Sa-Sama…— Dijo Raphtalia con voz casi sin energía. Mientras intentaba levantarse, sin embargo no podía. Estaba agotada, no habían hecho ninguna parada en todo el camino. Cuando habían ido al pueblo habían hecho unas cuantas paradas para recuperar el aliento y tomar un ligero descanso, pero está vez no.

No hubo descanso alguno, la pequeña Demi-Humana estaba por los suelos con la energía al mínimo, podría desmayarse del cansancio en cualquier momento.

—Perdon, debí hacer alguna parada antes—. Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No se preocupe Naruto-Sama, es mi culpa al no poder aguantar el camino…—

Naruto agitó su cabeza en negativa de forma lenta. —Esto es culpa mía, no debí hacer que llegues al máximo de tu resistencia después de haber peleado con esa cosa y no haber tomado descanso alguno—. Respondió mientras quitaba la mochila grande de su espalda y lo colocaba en la suya.

—Estamos cerca de llegar así que te cargaré ¿No hay problema verdad?— Habló y cargo a Raphtalia sin escuchar alguna respuesta. Por más que quisiera no podría haberla conseguido, se había quedado dormida. Sin duda estaba muy cansada, algo extraño para él. Naruto se sentía como si no hubiera pasado nada, seguía normal no sentía que había caminado casi toda la tarde hasta llegar al reino.

—Puede que mi resistencia haya subido gracias al Kyūbi, al menos hay algo bueno en todo esto…— Sin decir más se dirigió a la herrería del viejo con una Raphtalia en sus brazos.

**Tienda Armas**

—Ya va siendo hora de cerrar—. Dijo el tendero que miraba hacía la puerta, ya era de noche y solo faltaba unas pocas horas para cerrar el lugar.

—Oi, viejo. Tengo un problema—. Dijo una voz que se le hacía familiar mientras entraba con rapidez en su tienda.

—¿Hm? ¿Te he visto en algún lado?— Preguntó curioso. Hasta que vio en sus brazos que llevaba a una Demi-Humana igual al de Naruto. —Oye, no se como la tienes a ella, pero te recomendaría que la dejaras. O podrías meterte en muchos problemas—. Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—No te hagas el listo conmigo muchacho, esa niña de ahí le pertenece a alguien más, y no está contigo. Así que no hay que ser adivino para saber lo que ocurre aquí—.

—Oh, ya entendí. Supongo que si no puedes notarme, los demás no sabrán quien soy… bien un problema resuelto—. Dijo a la nada mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—No me ignores, deja a esa niña ahora o no saldras bien en esto—.

—Calma viejo, no te molestes—. Dijo con voz burlona. —¿Acaso no te das cuenta quién soy? No es tan difícil de averiguar…(_Aunque considerando lo anterior posiblemente sí sea difícil para él.)—_

—No, ¿Quién se supone que eres?—

—Oh vamos, soy yo. Naruto—.

—¿Naruto? ¿El de pelo rubio con cara de demonio y a la vez idiota en momentos aleatorios?—

—Exactament… ¡Oye!, ¡¿Quieres pelear?!— Dijo con clara molestia en su voz.

—¡Ja!, ya quisieras chico. Aunque, esa reacción es típica de él. Supongo… Ahora, ¿me dices porque el cambio?—

**Más Tarde Esa Noche**

—Entonces, de algún modo. Cambiaste de edad, volviéndote mayor… ¿Cómo dices qué pasó exactamente?— Preguntó el tendero.

—Bueno… yo también quisiera saberlo, pero solo recuerdo que me desmaye y recobré la consciencia cuando Raphtalia me llamaba, tal vez ella sabe lo que me ocurrió—. Dijo Naruto con una mano en su barbilla.

—*Suspiro* Supongo que ahora no importa, aunque…—

—¿Aunque?—

—Te siento diferente… ¿Seguro que no cambio algo más que apariencia?—

—No lo sé…—

—De acuerdo… a todo esto, ¿Tienes algún negocio conmigo para venir a esta hora? Digo, aparte de contarme el como tuviste de algún modo un cambio de edad...—

—Estaba pensando en pedir si me puedes conseguir ropa de mi talla… como notarás esto no me queda, así que ¿No tendrás algo?—

—Creo que tengo algo que te puede valer por el momento…—

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, Naruto se quedó pensativo. Era cierto lo que le dijo el viejo, de algún modo el también se sentía diferente. Y durante el día tuvo unas cuantas imágenes en primera persona sobre cosas extrañas, ahora mismo estaba muy confundido. Solo esperaba, que esas imágenes no lo lleven a la locura.

—Bien, creo que esto te servirá, por esta vez tómalo como un regalo—. Dijo el tendero con una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias… Oye, a todo esto nunca pregunté tu nombre. Y ya que de algún modo no soy ese yo que vino antes, ¿Qué tal presentarnos de forma correcta?—

—Hm, supongo que está bien—. Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —Mi nombre es Erhard, un gusto en conocerte—. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba tendía su mano al frente.

—Lo mismo digo Erhard, yo soy Naruto. Espero llevarnos bien—. Dijo mientras estiraba también su mano dándose un saludo.

**Fin Del Capítulo**

**Hola… creo que me tomé un buen tiempo en hacer esto… perdón, es que me había olvidado de escribir esto… (es literal si no hubiera visto mis archivos, no recordaría hacer un capítulo) por eso doy una sincera disculpa. Además este capítulo es más corto, supongo que haré los demás de este largo. Para poder subir capítulos más seguidos. **

**Eso es todo, ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
